Reunited
by Unholy Blight
Summary: Coming home?


The Cerulean male had been standing alone in silence, mulling over his thoughts, he had no idea of the amount of time he'd been standing there…nor did he care how long he had been there. He was lost in his thoughts, letting himself become lost as he tried to sift through the questions that flew though his mind. The emotions that spun around inside of his heart were enough to make him grip his chest and hunch over.

But as he stood there, he felt a sudden shiver of warmth snake up his spine, a lump of emotion began to form in his throat as he took a breath, steadying himself. The moment of truth.

"So…you came?" His words coming out as barely an audible whisper.  
"Why are you here Vergil." There wasn't any happy greeting, no rushing into the other's arms. Dante's voice stayed steady, a quiet rumble. His arms were crossed over his chest as he just watched the man before him. Although their resemblance was uncanny, Dante didn't seem to act like he even knew the other man in front of him. His face was completely void of the usual humor or happiness it had, instead his mouth was in a thin line, and his faded crystal blue eyes just watched him, expecting some sort of attack, or retaliation. His entire body was tense, showing that he was ready to fight if need be.  
Another shiver raced up his spine as his twins voice echoed over to his ears, he closed his eyes, breathing out a sigh. He knew this was not going to be easy. No. He never expected it would be. Though the coldness in his brother's voice wounded him in ways he couldn't understand, he turned to face him, keeping his eyes downcast. In his mind…he did not deserve to look into his twins eyes.

He'd not earned the right.

The Cerulean male's eyes narrowed, hinting at his anger before it quickly melted away, suddenly replaced by grief, regret and something else. It resembled a deep pain. He was taking his time, piecing his words together as best as he could and when he felt he could finally speak, he looked up to his twin, gulping down a lump of emotion.

"You do not have to forgive me. I do not ask for that…not after…everything cruel I have done to you…to…your friends." He began, his voice still as steely as ever, yet an undertone of sadness laced into it. "I just…I want you to know I've had a lot of time to…think…when I was in Hell. I…saw myself for what I was…a cruel…disgusting beast of am man."

He tore his eyes away from his twins, taking another breath before he sighed. "I felt sick…sick at what I had done to you…sick at what I have done. Dante…I want to apologize for everything I have done to you."  
"You're no beast. Because saying you are a beast, takes away your responsibility. It takes away the fact that you are just that. You are a man. And take my friends out of this. Because honestly, that is something you have to deal with on your own, something that is separate from me. I think instead, we can talk about the thirty years of problems you and I have. And I'll accept your appology, but it doesn't change anything Vergil. It doesn't change what you've done. I can forgive you for a lot of things, hell, I can almost forgive you for ressurecting Tenemegru. But what I can't forgive you for, is what everything's done to me." His words were a bit shaky, hands clenching into fists, showing the emotion his face wouldn't. While Vergil may be the master of giving a face that betrays no emotions, Dante had gotten a hell of a lot better at it.

Swallowing, a hand went to wipe at his face, nail digging into his jaw to calm himself before that too fell to his side. "Do you know what its like? To be eight, thinking you're alone in the world. That you just watched your mother, and your brother die? Then finding out years later, that he's alive, only to have him bring back something that your father buried? To try and save humanity? Him hating humans, even though his own mother was one. To know you went through all of that, and all you wanted to do was to be with him again. To sit there with him, and have him be a big brother. Have him apologize for leaving you alone, to have him sit there with you. To feel his heartbeat against your own, so you don't wake up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat, screaming. Screaming because you tried to save him, and all he did was shove you away." Dante shook his head, moving to pace a bit.

Yanking his glove off he turned back to him, hand out, a scar across his palm. "You know, that's the only scar I have? You know that every morning when I wake up, I get to be reminded of me trying to save you, and you pushing me away? That you would rather have been in Hell then here with me. You honestly can't feel as sick as I do every morning when I wake up, go to roll out of bed, and see that. The constant reminder that I wasn't even good enough for you to stay with. And if I'm not good enough for my own twin, then why should I even be alive, or why should I even try and hold relationships with people. That's the answer, I shouldn't." Dante said the last part quietly, his hands shaking as he put the glove back onto his hand.

He couldn't look his brother in the eyes, it hurt him to much. Things he had wanted to say for years, to someone, to anyone, he had finally been allowed to say. For years he had felt lost without his twin. And he knew that even after everything Vergil had done, that he would forgive him. But at the moment, it hurt him to the point he wanted to cry. All the wounds he had received, physical, mental, nothing compared to this. He felt like his heart that had been hit so many times, was physically aching. Dante felt sick to his stomach at this, but he just stood there. He feared if he moved again, he would retch. He felt the tears pool in his eyes, but he just clenched his fists, focusing on the pain of his nails pushing the leather into his skin. Slowly looking up, he swallowed, before staring at his brother once again.  
Standing in silence, he did not dare chime in, he merely allowed his brother speak, letting him vent those many years of pain, sadness, anger….betrayal. Letting him finally get it off of his chest. Something he sensed Dante needed to do…he had apparently been holding it all in for some time. He knew he had caused his brother pain…but this…this made his heart clench hard. Guilt sucker punched him in the stomach as he listened to his brother's pained words.

Had it really been that bad?

The Cerulean male, felt the lump in his throat grow when he heard the quiver in his twins voice, the emotion tearing away at his soul made his stomach tense. He wanted to comfort him…he just was unsure of how to do so.

His senses suddenly picked up on the pain as Dante tore his eyes away from his brother. The action wounded Vergil, but he deserved the pain, he would take blow after blow if he needed to repent for what he had done to him. He would suffer anything…any amount of torture Dante wanted to dish out to him. If that is what he wished…he would submit to it.

His ears then picked up on the last sentence his brother spoke, his eyes narrowing at those words. No. Dante should not be alone. This was wrong. He should not go through his. Disregarding what he knew might happen, the male began walking towards his twin, his stance not threatening, but his eyes were blazing. Tears brimmed at the corners of those cobalt eyes of his as the muscle in his jaw clenched.

"I cannot say I went through that pain…no. I dealt with something far different…but the pain is similar Dante. I was brazen…stupid…pig headed. I admit this to you…I admit it. I was wrong. Wrong to bring forth something father buried. I was wrong to cause such pain." He stood no more then a few feet from Dante now, his instincts knowing better to stay back. "Most of all…I was wrong to push you away."

He did not want to cause his twin anymore pain…he never wanted to see that look in his eyes, he never wanted to see him crying…none of it. He was sickened that he ever caused such things to his twin…his blood…his brother. But his brother needed to see his penance…his reward for leaping into hell. Grabbing the right shoulder of his jacket, he dragged it aside, tossing the coat to the ground. Revealing his missing right limb as his eyes blazed.

"I paid the price for leaping into hell…for raising that tower. I suffered unimaginable things in hell….and I only had time…time to think of what I had done to you. To everyone. Years of torture…physical and mental Dante. Whats worse…I woke up in some church in Fortuna…in a cryogenic chamber being experimented on. If one hell wasn't enough…I woke up from one and jumped into another." He said with a pained laugh.

As soon as Vergil took a step towards him, Dante stepped back away from him. He didn't trust him near him. If you let people get close to you, they would always end up hurting you. Maybe not right that second, but down the line. At least, that's what life had taught him. "Brazen, stupid and pig headed huh? No, those things are more me. Cold, callous, cunning, and down right cruel are more things that describe you Vergil. Cut throat, leaving people in the dust. That is something more fitting of a man of your caliber. What you're apologizing for pushing me away now? I'm sorry, but that's a good thirty years late. You can't just apologize to me and expect that everything is good again because it isn't." He said shaking his head and just laughed, it quiet, cold, so unlike the usual cheerful laugh the man had. It was something more fitting of the twin he was stepping back from again.

Seeing him pull the jacket off and the missing limb an eyebrow raised, "So your pain shows more physically. You want to know the things I did at eight Vergil? The things I did to stay alive, while living on the streets? You want to know what Tony did? You want to know what I did to keep on living." He asked quietly, a laugh given, that same cold ugly laugh. "You can say that you suffered unimaginable things, but guess what. I could probably imagine a hell of a lot of them Vergil. And waking up from one hell and wandering into another, well, that's what I feel like I do every damn day. So you can sit there and act like you've repented, and that you're changed. But all I see, is a man who's pulled himself out of hell, and is trying to get his way back up. Maybe a man who is trying to lure me into a false sense of security, only to stab me through again. Is that what you want Vergil?"

Dante moved to pull Rebellion off his back, stabbing it into the ground at his brother's feet. His arms raised up, straight out, giving Vergil a perfect shot at his chest. "Do it. Stab me through Vergil. I can take it, I can always take it. Just do it Vergil. Stab me with my own sword. The sword our father gave to me. It won't be like its the first time you've done it." The words came out in a sickening tone, as he didn't move to protect himself, didn't even move to stop it if he did it. "Just do it Vergil."

Silently listening to his words, he could feel the pain wrapping around his heart, as if someone had wrapped barbed wire around the pulsing organ. He had gone through hell…literally…but his brother…he had faced something far worse…much worse then anything he could ever go through.

He'd been forced to live alone. Live with the pain of their mothers death and everything he had done to Dante. The Cerulean male could never even begin to understand his brother's pain. It was unlike his own. This…was because of him…he had caused his brother an untold amount of agony and here he was …wanting to come back to him. Wanting to try to make amends.

His eyes then widened at his brother's words, he visibly jolted when Dante reached for his weapon, he thought he was going to finally get his punishment, but cruelly…he watched Dante plunge Rebellion into the ground. He was confused…but it was quickly put out when his twins words echoed to him…cutting through his heart as he stared at the weapon that gleamed in the light.

He suddenly felt sick…his stomach dropped into his stomach, before he looked to his twin, seeing pain radiating off of his soul was enough. He was broken. He just…he wanted to curl into a ball and never come out. But he had to make this right…as right as he could. He knew he had only one chance…

He clenched his jaw as he strode over to Dante, he knocked the sword aside, watching it clatter to the ground before he grabbed the front of his brother's vest, his eyes blazing angrily as tears finally began to fall. He did not want to see his brother like this. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks as he stared his brother into his twins eyes.

"Dante…" Was his only response, his eyes pained as he let go of his brother's vest, before he wrapped his arm around his waist, hauling him close as he could. Dante was much taller then he was…so he could only rest his head against his chest as his shoulders shook. "I did not come here…to harm you. I did not come here to trick you…I swear to you…I did not. I know my words means nothing to you…I know it's worthless…but hear me…hear the truth in my words…my voice…I do not wish to cause you anymore strife…I do not want to do this anymore. I want us to be a family…Dante…"

Dante didn't move to embrace his brother, he couldn't. He just stood there, the embrace awkward, and one sided. He just stared over his brother's head, the only indication he was still alive was the breathing and the steady beat of his broken heart. "You come back into my life, saying you're not here to harm me. You come back saying that you want to not cause me anymore pain, yet you touch me. You touch me and make me realize that I can't drink tonight, to the point of oblivion. I can't go out, drink, end up with some whore in my bed, telling myself that all of this was a drunken dream that I imagined. A dream that comes to me often, a dream where you try and come back into my life. But unlike all those wonderous dreams, this isn't the same. We're both not magically fixed, all the pain, and suffering between us gone. No, instead we're here, two broken pieces of a whole, awkwardly trying to fit together. Fit back into a spot where we once belonged."

Swallowing and collecting his thoughts, he continued, "Do you know how much I looked up to you when we were little? Things like training, and swords always came so easy to you. I was clumsy, I couldn't get it on the first, or even the fifth try. School came easy to you too. Maybe I was more friendly, but that's all I had. I wanted to be like you, so badly. I used to tell mom that I wished I could be more like you. I mean, it was obvious even to me at such a young age, that Dad valued your skills. He knew you had a knack for it, that things I couldn't do came so effortlessly to you. When that day happened, I sat there, watching the house go up in flames. I sat up on that hill that mom used to bring us to picnics, you know the one?" He gave a soft laugh, head shaking, eyes glossy from tears unshed, "I sat up there, and just held Rebellion and the amulet, crying. I just kept saying 'Virgil will come up here soon. He'll know what to do. He'll know where to go. He'll save me.' I sat up there, for over a day, long after the firemen came and hosed down the wreckage. I sat there until the wood wasn't even hot, and tried to go back down to find you guys. All I found was ash."

He swallowed, voice trembling as he continued, "Every night on the streets, I didn't care what happened. Because I thought to myself, 'Be strong Dante. Soon, Vergil will come, you know he will. He'll come and save you from this place. Save you from these people who hurt you.' I thought that way for years. But I'm not that little kid anymore. That hope that you would come, and save me, hell, it died a long time ago."

Giving the well rehearsed speech, he took a deep breath before saying, "I don't have a family. They died in a fire that engulfed our home, in November, thirty years ago. I was eight years old. I haven't had a family since."

He tightened his grip on the back of his brother's coat, in some vain attempt to hold onto his sanity as his brothers words cut into his heart, he felt as if he was falling back into that perpetual hell. He didn't like a single thing his brother was saying…no he didn't imagine they would just return to normal…that everything would be fixed…

Hearing those pained words…the words of a man engulfed in pain…

They broke Vergil even more. His heart felt like it had been ripped in two…but what stunned him…

Do you know how much I looked up to you when we were little? I used to tell mom that I wished I could be more like you.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing…Dante…wanted to be like him? How could he want to be like him? Yes he was academically well versed and his skill with a sword was unparalleled. Father valuing his skills…none of it meant anything to him. Not now…nor then. He pulled back from his brother, looking up into his eyes as tears continued streaming down his cheeks. There was no need to hide anything from his twin. Not now…not ever.

He was about to reply to his words…when another slash of pain lashed at his heart…

That hope that you would come, and save me, hell, it died a long time ago. I don't have a family. They died in a fire that engulfed our home, in November, thirty years ago. I was eight years old. I haven't had a family since.

His heart dropped, his hand slowly slipped from the back of his brother's jacket….his brother…had made such a declaration at such a young age. It more then wounded Vergil. He did not know what else to do with his thoughts. Merely standing there was enough, he kept his head bowed, staring at the ground, doing his best to hold in the scream that was building in the pit of his stomach. Before he decided to tell his twin everything…

Without looking up…he spoke from his heart, his voice quivering. "I am sorry you…endured that…Dante I…didn't know…I had no idea you were…I was in the house the day of the fire…trapped in the room where mother passed. I wanted to take her body out of the fire…I wanted to atleast keep her from such a horrid fate…but the smoke was too much. When I woke…I wasn't in the house…you were gone. I was miles from everything. Dante…father's enemies…" He began…but the words halted in his throat. No…Dante did not need that burden on his mind.

He looked up to his twin, his eyes flickering as he sighed. He had done enough to his twin…even if he wanted to repair their bond…there was too much between them. For even a flicker of hope. Because of what he had done…Dante had suffered more then anyone ever could. "Brother…I am sorry for everything I have ever done to you…I am sorry you endured such horrid things. I should have been there to protect you. I should have done so many things. Perhaps if I would have stopped thinking so selfishly…perhaps…this would not have happened."

He turned away from his brother, unsure of what else to do, he strode over to where his jacket lay, picking it up he dug through the pockets, pulling out the only thing from their childhood, the Cerulean male strode back over to his twin, holding out two pieces of their shattered lives. One a picture of them as children that their mother had taken. An old photo of Vergil sitting against the tree he had mentioned, he was reading a book to Dante, whom lay lazily beside him, his head on his lap. The other was his amulet, he held both out to his twin, his eyes filled with genuine sorrow.

"Take them. I want you to have them…and so you know…" He looked away, a light blush covering his cheeks as he smiled, a true smile for once, it reached his eyes as he chuckled sadly. "I…used to tell father…that I yearned to be like you. I wanted…want…to be like you. Odd isn't it? One twin wants to be like the other and the same way round." He kept his hand extended, waiting for his brother to take the objects.

Dante nodded slowly, "I… I know what they did Vergil, you weren't the only one who got it, alright?" He said looking away, down at the ground, a couple stray tears slowly sliding down his cheeks to his the ground. He didn't even move to wipe them away, just letting them fall. He didn't even know how to fight against him at this point, he felt sick to his stomach, drained, and his chest was aching horribly.

Looking back up to him, his eyes still wet, he just shook his head, "We can't go back in the past. This is what has happened, and its what we have to go through. We each have to fight our own battles, at least for now." Dante murmured quietly. The fight was honestly out of his voice at this point, he just was so exhausted from trying to fight with his brother, just sitting there trying to talk to him was hard.

When Vergil walked away, Dante wanted to grab him, a fleeting thought of 'please don't leave again', that was quickly smothered. When he came back he shook his head, putting his hands up. "I don't want them. I don't want to take anything from you Vergil. I'm not taking them, they're yours. The only remainder of what we used to have." Dante said shaking his head. That was one thing he couldn't take from him, though he did smile, remembering when Eva had been going to take the picture. She had been sitting there, trying to get Dante to sit up, and he hadn't wanted to. He was more comfortable having his head laying in Vergil's lap, the other stroking his hair as he read. He could remember days where Vergil would just read quietly, and Dante would rest there. Those had been peaceful times, better times.

Laughing at Vergil's words he shook his head. "I think that's how it always is. One strives to be the other, while the other strives to be the same. It's odd if you think about it. But I understand where you're coming from. I think we just wanted to have more things in common, to be two people who had everything going for them, not just had half of it going for them. At least that's my take on it."

The Cerulean male looked to the objects in his hands, his eyes saddening further before he strode forward, clearing the distance between them. Coming to a sudden stop, standing a few inches from his twin, he gently placed both objects in his hands, his eyes kind, even though filled with sadness.

"To show you…to show you that I am not the same person as I was then…I give you the amulet…and I give you the picture. Please…take them. I know how much that day meant to you and I want you to have that picture." He smiled, pulling back from his brother as he chuckled lightly, the sound almost hollow as his sadness shown through.

"I know we cannot go back Dante. I am not here to try to bring back the past. I am here because I wish to apologize to you, to show you that I want to be your brother. Not just some shadow you chase after. It is asking alot of you, I know this. I understand." He sighed, slipping his coat back on, hiding the useless limb from view as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

"When I was in Hell…I had time to think…the only people I thought of when I was there…were Lady, Mother…and you Dante." He tilted his head, his eyes flicking open, the orbs shinning like eyes in the light. "I thought of you, how I had wronged you and how I should have been a better brother to you."

He then moved closer to his brother, looking him over as his eyes lit up, he shook his head, holding down another laugh before he looked back to him. Dante had changed so much…he'd spouted up like a weed. Grown so tall…like their father. Perhaps a few inches taller. Slightly jealous of the height, he sighed, ignoring the emotion before he looked away.

"Lady…was right. You've grown into a wonderful man. I envy that…envy the life you live Dante. Your friends…those that care for you. You are surrounded by people that love you and care for you. I envy that."

Dante shook his head, "So you thought of mom, me, and Lady? I mean, I might not be that fuckin' close to the man, but we had a father. Hell, honestly Vergil, I mean… You don't really know Lady. And I'm not going to tell you or her what to do or what not to do. That shit is all on you." He said looking to the items as he shook his head. He moved closer to his brother, and put the amulet over his head to rest around his neck. "Mom gave it to you. I'm not taking the only part of her that's still there, you know? And I got a few pictures left still… You should keep that one. At least remember it, you know?" Dante murmured. He looked at the picture, the ghost of a smile on his lips, before he moved to tuck it into Vergil's jacket pocket. "Please keep it." He murmured softly.

He took a few steps backwards, hands going into his pockets. "Maybe you did wrong me but.. I don't know, alright." He said sighing. "I honestly am not that great of a man. I fuck up a hell of a lot, alright? I'm not a fuckin good man, I'm sorry to burst that bubble. Don't envy the life I live. I live above my business, I'm in debt to Lady up to my fuckin' ass. I live off mostly pizza, booze, and whatever the hell else I feel like. My friends are another story all together. At one point or another, they have all tried to kill me if I think about it. My friends come and go as they please. Usually they're there to hit me up when they have a mission they can't do, or if they want me to give 'em money. So it isn't as glamorous as you think Vergil. Hell, sometimes I just drive on my bike, wondering what would happen if I didn't come back. Its not like I have family to bury me and mourn. If I left tomorrow, got killed, no one would know for weeks. That isn't the life anyone wants to fuckin live, ya know?" Dante just shrugged after he talked looking off into the distance.

Looking from the photograph and to his twin,

the Cerulean male was unsure of himself. Unsure of what he could possibly say to Dante to ease him. He looked like he was lonely, out of place. His words dug into Vergil's heart, filling it with loneliness he'd never before felt. His cheeks then flushed a light pink when Dante draped the amulet their mother had given them around his neck. True, it was the one possession he had that would forever remind him of her and it held so many memories. He hated that he was even thought of parting with it.

"Dante…" He whispered, listening to his brother's words, hearing the soft childlike untone and yet as child like as it was, Dante was not the child Vergil's mind had wanted him to be. No. Dante was a full grown man. Having reached adult hood long before Vergil ever could. In many ways, Vergil was still a child…judging by how he acted sometimes.

But hearing his brother's pained words, he couldn't bear it, he couldn't listen to it any longer. He had hurt him in unimaginable ways…but this…Vergil had grown tired of seeing his twins pain. They should not have ever began fighting in the first place. Vergil's mind raced as he looked over his twins face and then when Dante finished his reply, he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Anger suddenly filled Vergil's person as he strode forward, taking his brother by his vest, he drug him closer, bringing him down to eye level as he growled low, the sound rumbling up from his chest. "Do not ever say such things to me again. You have a wonderful life. Those people may cheat you out of money or just come to your place of business to give you work. But have you ever thought that sometimes they do not know what to say to you? I mean…look at you Dante…for christ sakes. You've done so much. So much good for this city, have you ever thought that maybe they're so proud of you that they say the wrong things at the right times."

The words were flowing from Vergil's heart now as he stared his twin down, anger blazing in those dark cobalt eyes of his. "I know from whence I speak. I envied you as a child. I still do. You have an air about you that attract people. You bring people close…they love you. I have seen the love in Lady's eyes when she spoke of you. She cares deeply for you Dante. Something I yearn. Something I have always yearned for even when we were children!"

He let go of his brother's vest, tearing his gaze away from his twin as his breathing began to come out in short pants. He was seething. How could his brother think such awful things? "They would miss you if you vanished. They would mourn your passing if you died…do not make up such lies. I do not know those people you call friends the way you do. But gathering from the way you've grown up. I would say that they are good for you brother. Much more than I ever was."

Dante laughed, shaking his head, "Vergil, you don't understand. This city, these people, they aren't proud of me. I'm not Dad. I'm not some being who has saved humanity, who has done so much. I can't even begin to look up to what he has done. I do what I do, because I don't have an education to get some big job. I do what I can. The people here ain't proud of my Vergil. I'm still some little freak, well now a big freak, to them. I mean, its something I dealt with, ya know? I'm not trying to be some big hero. I'm just trying to get by, and maybe help out a few people while I'm here. I don't do this to become rich, and I don't do it for the glory. Honestly, I could give two fucks about what any of these people say. Did it hurt? Yeah it hurt when I was younger, being called a freak, and whatever else. But you know what, I'm past it now." He shrugged, though the words were obviously a bit of a lie. No matter his age, when he was trying to help people, when they rejected him called him a freak, it still stung. It wasn't like it was just going to stop hurting. But he had learned to ignore it, at least a bit.

"The air you're talking about that 'brings people in' is people wanting me. Its not them wanting something serious, its lust. I'm friendly, hell I'm a bit of a flirt. But none of them see past that. They don't know who I am, what I am. What draws people in is the fact that I'm friendly. Then they just stay for a piece of ass Vergil. You don't want that. Because after a while, that's all you think you are, ya know? But that's because they don't just enjoy it like me. But hey, not everyone could be as good at it as me." That cocky tone was back, and a smirk was on his lips. He didn't meet Vergil in the eyes though, he couldn't. When he heard about Lady, the smirk dropped, in favor of a sad smile.

"Lady? I've been her friend for years. That's the look you're seeing. Trust and whatever." He just brushed it of, looking to Vergil. "Yeah, they'd miss me eventually. But it would't be immediate, its not like they know where I am all the time. That ain't anyone's business." He murmured quietly.

Dante laughed, shaking his head, "Vergil, you don't understand. This city, these people, they aren't proud of me. I'm not Dad. I'm not some being who has saved humanity, who has done so much. I can't even begin to look up to what he has done. I do what I do, because I don't have an education to get some big job. I do what I can. The people here ain't proud of my Vergil. I'm still some little freak, well now a big freak, to them. I mean, its something I dealt with, ya know? I'm not trying to be some big hero. I'm just trying to get by, and maybe help out a few people while I'm here. I don't do this to become rich, and I don't do it for the glory. Honestly, I could give two fucks about what any of these people say. Did it hurt? Yeah it hurt when I was younger, being called a freak, and whatever else. But you know what, I'm past it now." He shrugged, though the words were obviously a bit of a lie. No matter his age, when he was trying to help people, when they rejected him called him a freak, it still stung. It wasn't like it was just going to stop hurting. But he had learned to ignore it, at least a bit.

"The air you're talking about that 'brings people in' is people wanting me. Its not them wanting something serious, its lust. I'm friendly, hell I'm a bit of a flirt. But none of them see past that. They don't know who I am, what I am. What draws people in is the fact that I'm friendly. Then they just stay for a piece of ass Vergil. You don't want that. Because after a while, that's all you think you are, ya know? But that's because they don't just enjoy it like me. But hey, not everyone could be as good at it as me." That cocky tone was back, and a smirk was on his lips. He didn't meet Vergil in the eyes though, he couldn't. When he heard about Lady, the smirk dropped, in favor of a sad smile.

"Lady? I've been her friend for years. That's the look you're seeing. Trust and whatever." He just brushed it of, looking to Vergil. "Yeah, they'd miss me eventually. But it would't be immediate, its not like they know where I am all the time. That ain't anyone's business." He murmured quietly.

Feeling the same rise in pain that his brother was feeling, as he had felt a similar bout of agony, he slowly took a deep breath, taking in every emotion that his twin was feeling, everything he was saying, all of his movements and the inflection in his voice before he heaved out a sigh. What came to mind next surprised Vergil…

How dare they treat his baby brother like that, the people that their father so kindly helped, were treating his twin like this?! It was a pure mockery of everything their father had done. As if they weren't thankful for the lives they had been granted. Shaking off the anger he felt, he looked to his twin, really looking into Dante's eyes as he took a step closer, knowing full well he would only step back in response. But he wanted to be close to him, somehow wanted to comfort him. But he was unsure of himself…unsure if he was even able.

And then suddenly irritation flowed through his person, oh the sudden urge to clock his twin upside the head with something blunt came to mind. Part of Vergil hated that cocky side that Dante had, but the other part loved it, loved how he could just suddenly begin talking like that, that sweet little grin spreading over his face was enough to ease his mind. But he knew it was a fake. A mere facade to distract him from the truth.

Sadly he was right when he saw the smile fade, but this time, he did not stop himself from what he really wanted to do. Taking another step forward, he hesitantly lifted his hand, the action non threatening as he ran his hand over the top of Dante's head. Lacing his fingers in the silver tresses, he remembered their mother doing this to Dante to calm him whenever he was upset. He was unsure if he would now…but it was worth a try.

"Enough Dante…I'm here now…" He simply said, in some vain attempt to try to ease his brother's mind.

As soon as Vergil's hand touched his head, his eyes widened, and thoughts raced. Although the touch was comforting, it brought to many ideas forward. 'Why is he touching me? What is he going to do? Oh god he's going to try to kill me isn't he? Don't let him get close to you again. He'll end up hurting you. You can't handle that Dante, you can't handle him leaving. That will be what'll break you this time. You don't want to go back to that life, you don't need to turn back to the booze, the drugs. Don't let him get close, he'll leave Dante. He'll leave just like everyone else' All the thoughts that ran through his head, and he resisted the urge to fall to his knees and cry. He felt like he could actually hear his heart crack. He had been strong for so long, and a simple touch to his head from his twin, could undo him? He felt so weak thinking that that is what was going to be his undoing.

His eyes flashed, he wasn't even looking at Vergil, he was looking through him. It was like he wasn't even there. His mind was racing, memories, ideas. He didn't know how to react to this. Dante was prepared to fight demons, to fight things from hell. He wasn't prepared to see his own twin, to witness someone he had thought was gone be in front of him. He wasn't ready to have all of the feelingshis brother was bringing up. Things he thought he had hidden.

The eternal flirt, sticking with one night stands, and friends he held at arms length. Because he knew all to well that if they got close to you, if they saw through that mask, then they could hurt you. Hurt you to the point of breaking you. And he wasn't ready for that. He had thought that the walls he had put up were solid. Sure maybe a few cracks. But how could one touch, one gesture that was all to familiar from his mother doing it whenever he was upset, could break down that wall. He didn't say anything body trembling slightly, twin streaks down his face from the tears that fell and hit the ground.

Multiple things crossed through Vergil's mind as he watched his twin, silently watching as he began to break down right before his eyes…but just a simple touch. He'd learned from watching his mother that this action always soothed Dante. Even if it brought him to tears…in the end it soothed him.

Vergil didn't understand it then,

why his mother was always so gentle with his brother…even when she was upset with him, she was always so calm, soft spoken and gentle with Dante. But he realized it now. Dante was a kind soul. Sure he may act big and bad, flirt with any girl…and on one rare occasion a mop. But when it really came down to it…Dante was a kind and gentle soul. It was one of the reasons Vergil had fallen so hard for Dante when they were children. He'd wanted to protect him then…as he did now.

He mentally kicked himself for ever harming Dante…seeing the emotional scars left behind because of what he did would forever haunt Vergil. He'd scared his brother in three ways. Mentally, physically and spiritually. He would do his best to repair two of them…but one of them would always be unable to be healed.

Sweeping Dante's hair out of his face, he laced his fingers into the tresses, curving his hand around to cup the back of Dante's head before he gently pulled him into a hug, leaving him room to pull away if it was too much for his brother. He began to play with his twins hair, in the manner their mother had done. Soft touches, doing his best to sooth his Dante. He wasn't unsure now…seeing the tears streaming down his brother's face was enough to tell him that the action was healing something in him.

"I am not leaving you Dante. Push that from your mind. When I said I was here to apologize…it did not mean I was coming to trick you. Cease your thinking on that horrid thought. I am here to stay. To be your big brother. As I should have been a long time ago. Do not ever think that I am just going to harm you. That is furthest from the truth…" Vergil's voice was soft, soothing as their mother's was, he spoke low, just enough for his brother to hear and then he said it…the words so easily fell from his mouth that he didn't even register it until after he spoke.

"…I love you Dante." His cooed, taking in his brother's scent, having missed how he smelled. It was slightly changed, but the under tone was there. That cinnamon aroma…would forever ease Vergil.

Shaking, as Vergil pulled him close his head rested on his brother's shoulder. He could feel the tears but tried to ignore them at least for now. The gentle stroking and playing with his hair was putting him at ease, even if he didn't want it. His eyes slowly fluttered shut, nuzzling into Vergil's neck. Listening to his words, his shaking got worse. He was praying this wasn't a dream. How many times had he woken up sobbing, with a dream similar to this. Vergil coming home saying he wanted to be there. He was praying it was true, that it wasn't some sick lie. He couldn't handle it if it was a lie. He knew that he would crack if it was, they'd have to commit him. Choking back a sob, he just shook his head, hoping it was true.

' I love you Dante' As soon as he spoke those four words though, a choked sob came from Dante's throat. Shaking he slowly sank down to the ground, falling to his knees, pulling Vergil with him. Another noise came out, his hands grasping at Vergil's jacket, hands digging into his back. He couldn't process anything, couldn't say anything. Another choked noise wrenched itself from his throat as he shook. He never thought he would hear those words from his brother. Not even in his best dreams did he ever imagine to hear them. He could even remember his brother saying it, maybe only a handful of times when they were children. Tears soaked into his brother's neck and jacket, but he clung to him, lucky he could even stay on his knees at this point. The words just kept echoing in his head as he quietly murmured into his brother's neck, "I love you too Vergil." He had been wanting to say that for years, but he couldn't. He couldn't admit his feelings for him, because if he did, that was letting himself open to be hurt. All the wounds were open, he was putting himself out there, and the fear from it, was crippling. But he never thought he would get a chance like this in his life, to tell his brother.

Thinking on it now…never had he enjoyed seeing his twin cry, not even when they were children. He didn't know what to do back then other then run to his mother and tell her that Dante was crying or he would just simply hold Dante if there was no way he could get to their mother. Though he did care for his twin when they were children, to some lesser extent, he couldn't fathom why Dante would do half of the things he did or act in such a strange manner.

But it was much different now…having time to think on everything while he was in hell had granted Vergil access into everything he stored away that his human mother had gifted him with. Much to his displeasure then…he had been given insight, such a powerful insight as to why Dante ran to him as a child, why their mother entrusted him to ease Dante and stay with him.

Vergil was Dante's calming point.

The Cerulean male, having been pulled from his thought by a sudden sob, looked to his brother, seeing that his words had broken down that last barrier, the one he was using to keep Vergil at bay, as if out of fear that he would hurt him again. He didn't blame his brother, he was right to be wary of him. After he had betrayed him once…what was to say he wasn't thinking of trying it again? He shook his head, Vergil would never betray his twin. No more. He didn't want to hurt Dante anymore.

And then it happened…he was pulled to his knees by his twin,

slowly Dante's arms wrapped around Vergil, fisting into the back of his coat. It felt as if Dante was clinging fast to him, silently hoping this wasn't a dream. A soft smile curved over his lips as he sighed, shaking his head as he allowed Dante to sob into his neck. A shiver began to race down his spine as Dante nuzzled his neck, it was something that had always sparked a fire inside of Vergil. It made him weak in the knees whenever his brother nuzzled that one area on his neck. He didn't hate it…it just bugged him greatly that Dante had found that weak point. But he would let Dante have this victory.

"Shhh Dante…it is alright. I am not going anywhere. No one is taking me from you and I am not leaving you. I'm here to stay." He continuing speaking in a soft tone, ensuring that he would calm his brother. Crying did not suite Dante, he deserved to smile rather then sob. Though startled by his brother's words, having not heard them since they were children, made the pain in Vergil's heart all but recede. He felt tears burning in his own eyes as his lower lip began to quiver.

And suddenly…the name slipped from his lips…the name he addressed his twin by when they were growing up…the name that Vergil called Dante when he was about to break.

" 'Te…" He choked out, his shoulders beginning to shake as he tightened his grip on the back of his twins head, not enough to hurt him, but enough to signal to him that he'd reached his limit. He was finally breaking. Vergil began to lightly sob, his chest heaving as he held his brother close.

Hearing Vergil say he wasn't going to leave him, he just wrapped his arms tighter around him shaking his head. It was to good to be true. He couldn't believe that Vergil was there to stay. His head into the crook of his neck as he sobbed. He couldn't really believe that Vergil was willing to stay with him. But at the same time, he couldn't imagine Vergil leaving now.

Hearing Vergil call him that nickname, oh god how long had it been since he heard it. Dante just clung tighter to his brother at that, feeling the other shake with sobs. He shook his head mumbling a quiet "Please don't cry Verg. Don't cry don't cry. C'mon, I'm the baby, not you." He laughed though he was crying, rubbing his back gently in slow circles.

He just kept murmuring into his brother's neck, nuzzling gently. "Please calm down… I.. If you cry I can't… I don't know how to…" It was true. All the times his brother had cried, even when they were very young, he was distraught. He would go into a fit, and try to get his mother there immediately.

It was all to much for Vergil, all of the emotions were swirling around inside of his heart, welling up inside of him, threatening to eat him alive. He thought he was going to drown in this well, he thought he was going to loose his mind. In that moment, that one thought...it terrified him to feel this way, to feel powerless and so utterly helpless against his own emotions. That it had broken Vergil in such a way that he was unsure of if he could ever pick up the pieces.

Then he heard his brother's voice find his ears, finding him in the dark, pulling him from the well. He slowly opened his ears to the sound of his nickname, the name Dante had always called him when they were young. Irritating as it was then...yet strangely endearing...it meant more to him than anything in the world. He choked out a weak sob, lowering his hand to cup the side of Dante's face...now no longer able to cup his brother's face fully as he had done as a child, this would have to do.

He pulled back ever so slightly from his twin, looking up into those big blue eyes of his...so different from his own, yet so hauntingly similar. "Dante...I...I truly love you." His voice was barely a whisper, even though he was crying, the words rushed from his mouth, it scared him a little to admit his feelings to his twin, but there it was. He bared his soul to Dante...now he only had to wait for the after math.

Lowering his hand to his twins chest, he unzipped and managed to unbuckle a few of those irritating and gaudy buckles, baring just enough of Dante's chest. He truly had grown into an adult...no longer did he have the body of a child, no he was fully grown and muscled beyond anything he thought was possible for the once lanky little boy. Vergil trailed his fingers over his brother's chest, chuckling lightly as he ran his fingers over the silver tuff of hair on Dante's chest. He had their father's chest...their father's build...Dante truly was amazing.

"Truly..." Vergil's last words came out in such a way, he thought his own voice sounded husky for a second. Perhaps due to the crying he had done. He pushed away those thoughts, before he leaned down, ghosting his lips over Dante's chest, before placing a kiss just over his heart. "If you allow me...I will slowly heal those wounds...the wounds here will be nothing but a memory I will never allow you to access ever again."

Dante just nuzzled into the hand that cupped his face, watching his twin. They had grown up so much, they weren't children anymore. But in that instant, he felt like he was. The tears were drying, he was starting to calm down again, at least not wanting to run for the instant. At least until he heard Vergil's words.

As Vergil unzipped and unbuckled him, faded crystal blue eyes widened. He swallowed, mouth opening a bit, in a bit of a gasp. He wasn't sure what to say to him, just staring. When Vergil kissed his chest above his heart, he felt like he was getting stabbed through once again. He couldn't handle this, didn't know how to handle it.

"Vergil, don't fuck with me. I… I can't." he said softly, just moving to lay his head on Vergil's shoulder again, to slow the onslaught. He just nuzzled, taking a deep breath. "Vergil, if you're really serious about this, you need to tell me. Cause.. I'm not dealing with…" He shook his head.

He couldn't handle betrayal, he couldn't deal with knowing that Vergil would say that, then go for someone else. That was another reason he didn't get into relationships. They always ended up falling for someone else, they always cut you deep. He couldn't be thrown away again, not by him. Not by his twin, by the only person he had cried more tears for than everyone else combined. Shaking his head he swallowed, just holding Vergil close, ignoring the buckles clinking together on his chest, he was openly exposed now. "I… I can't handle it Vergil. I'll let you back but… I can't. I can't handle that, at least not yet. If you want to pursue someone else, that's up to you." He said the last part quietly, swallowing, ignoring the prick of tears welling up again, just closing his eyes to trap them in.

"You misunderstand…" He mumbled, keeping himself leaned over, his eyes on his twins chest, simply fascinated with the muscles moving beneath the skin. He'd always been interesting in his twins body. But when he heard Dante say such things…it only made him confused and yet amused all at once. "Where I do love you…you misunderstand the action. Do you not remember when I used to kiss your chest as children? How quickly it eased your crying? How much it soothed you? Have you forgotten so much?"

Slowly he straightened his posture, raising his head to look up at his twin, seeing his wide eyes and shocked expression. Vergil placed his hand over his right pectoral muscle, running his fingers through the hair on his chest as he smiled. "I was merely following memory…calming you. I cannot bear to see any more tears fall from your eyes. I want to see you smiling. Forgive me if I lead you on."

Running his hand down his brother's chest, his eyes trailed back to the muscles, a soft smile on his face as his eyes, those cobalt eyes of his began to turn a light cerulean blue. They resembled how they used to look when he was a child, so full of questions and want.

"Dante…you truly are a marvel. Isn't it funny how while I have fathers sword skills…his slight features…and his voice…yet you…you resemble him and mother more then I ever have?" He whispered the words, not wanting to face the truth that he felt like nothing more then an unwanted addition. "I've always found you amazing Dante…your skills are unparalleled. Unequaled. While I was in hell…demons spoke of how powerful you were becoming…and I kneel before you know…telling you…your big brother is proud of who you are. Proud of the man you've become. Dante…"

His eyes flicked back up to his twins, lifting his hand to Dante's face, he gently wiped away the tears, his smile suddenly similar to their mother's as he leaned close, pressing his forehead against Dante's. "Let us start over…hm? Begin a new…if you will allow it…and begin our lives…together…as it should have been."

Blinking, as Vergil made a comment about leading him on he shrugged, just moving to relatch the buckles. "Its fine. And yeah, I had almost forgotten you used to do that. Sorry that I took it as something else." he said with a shrug, looking away for a second before looking back to his brother. Of course he had misinterpreted them wrong. He always screwed things up like that. Probably why now he had so many women as friends, nothing more.

"I don't resemble them as much as you think. I never got as tall as him, and you have more his facial features. I mean, I think both of us are a decent mix of them if you think about it." He said with a shrug before looking back to his brother. He just felt like he had screwed something up, but he wouldn't talk about it now. He'd just push it into the past.

"I'm really not that strong. I've gotten stronger, more cocky maybe, but its still pretty much the same. I'm glad you're proud of me though. It actually does mean something to me." Dante said quietly, sighing. All these things were happening so fast, he felt like his head was spinning.

When Vergil grabbed him and lay them forehead to forehead, Dante slowly nodded. "I…I guess we can try. I'm not saying I'm forgetting anything. Because we can't just throw everything that has happened out. But, I can give you another chance, alright? That's all I'm willing to do right now though, is give you another chance." Dante said quietly, one hand giving Vergil's shoulder a squeeze before he pulled away.  
Mildly irritated that he'd pushed his brother away, he mentally punched himself in the face repeatedly. Of course he had wanted something more…he did love his brother in ways that were…taboo. He was merely afraid that Dante would push him away….and he had just returned to his brother. How could he shove feelings like onto him? Dante was strong…but he was unsure if he could handle knowing that his twin wanted to be intimate with him. How even when they were children he thought Dante was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. How could he admit such things? He couldn't do that to Dante, not without hurting him.

"Dante…" His twins name fell off his lips as if it were a plea, as if he was begging him for something. Vergil felt his heart clench in an unimaginable way. As he did care for Lady…he was sure it could never compare to the amount of love he felt for Dante. How could someone be so torn? He felt as if he loved them both…wanted to love and protect the both of them.

But Dante…whenever he thought of him…

A light flush covered Vergil's cheeks as he listened to his brother's words, putting them on a mental sticky note as he was going to smack his twin over the head for ever thinking such things. Right now…he needed to know…he needed to know if it could be…his mind was restless and what with being so close to his twin…it was making him weak. He had to know.

"Dante…" His arm shot out, stopping Dante from pulling away anymore then he already had, as his pulse suddenly sky rocketed. Slowly standing up, he brought Dante close, he lifted his hand running his over Dante's stubble covered cheek, shivering at the feeling it sparked through his fingers. "Let me…try something. Push me away if you wish…I just….have to know."

Taking a step closer, closing the distance between them, Vergil took hold of the back of his brother's neck, pulling him down to his level, and within seconds of doing so…he shyly ghosted his lips over Dante's trembling as if he would suddenly fall apart if he left go of Dante. He gulped, unsure of what he was doing…he'd never done something like this before…not…with a male…

Letting his eyes drift shut, letting himself truly feel his twin,

he shoved away his apprehension, he shoved away all uncertainty and dove into what he wanted and with that he pushed away his own fear, rushing his lips to Dante's in a sudden moment of heated passion. He had to know for sure…if his brother returned the feelings that were stirring around inside of his heart.

Eyes widening a bit, he felt Vergil kiss him. Sparks flew, just the faint touch of his lips, had sent him into a place he had long forgotten. Dante pulled away shaking his head. He couldn't be broken not again. He had tried relationships and they always screwed him over, always ended with him drinking himself into oblivion for a night. He couldn't end up like that again. And here was this person, someone he looked up to and admired, even if he shouldn't, trying to be with him. He knew that he couldn't do it though, at least not now. Vergil was opening fresh wounds, he was letting him back in, and Vergil wanted to be with him.

Dante knew, if he let himself go, let it happen, that in the morning when Vergil left, just like everyone else, it would be the thing that finally broke him. He knew that when it happened, Dante would break. He couldn't handle that thought, let alone the what if's. The what if's of when Vergil got bored with him. That thought alone was already tearing him apart. If he had to lie to his brother, tell him that the feelings weren't there, he would. He would let his twin move on, probably to a woman that he knew deserved better then Dante could give her.

Shakily, he spoke out, "I… I'm sorry I can't Vergil." He mumbled, moving to stand up, and go put Rebellion onto his back. Tears were coming again, and he let a few fall before he moved to pull his shirt back up, and ignore the ache that was back, with a vengeance. Dante would rather be stabbed in the chest, then anything. He swallowed the noise, and shook his head, turning to Vergil. "Do you… still want to stay with me, or are you going to stay with someone else now?"

Snorting Dante shook his head, "Yeah yeah, I'm coming with you. Don't worry about it." He said with a quiet laugh. He moved to walk towards his brother shaking his head walking in the direction of Devil May Cry. "I have an extra room there, unless you'd rather sleep on the couch in the office. Either way, it works." Dante murmured, hands going into his pockets.

He was thinking, wondering if he'd really be okay with Vergil there. He didn't know if the other was going to leave or not, and he was still confused about the kiss. He started chewing on his lip, a bit of a habit, thinking about it. Would he honestly be alright with Vergil moving on? Especially if it was with Lady? He shook his head, hands returning to his pockets as he sighed. "Not to far of a walk…" He said over his shoulder. He figured he'd get Ivory back when they got home.

True to his word a few minutes later he opened the door to Devil May Cry, never bothering to lock it. Locking it just left it so when demons busted in, he'd have to get a new door. Walking in he put Rebellion behind the desk, and put his jacket over his chair. "So I get her back now? This is my business, haven't moved it. Just opened it last time when ya, well you know."

Keeping silent the entire way to the shop, Vergil spun the gun on his finger, never missing a beat with his steps. He was rather good at spinning things in his hands, his reflexes always top notch. Firing the gun was another task, he was not a perfect marksmen like his brother. Something that had never interested him in the first place. Merely annoying him that he was bested by his brother at something.

When he finally spoke up, it was when they arrived at the shop, he spent the better part of twenty minutes just looking around the shop, taking everything in as he sighed. So this was his brothers home? He arched an eyebrow, walking over to the glowing jutebox in the corner, blinking at the dent in the machine. He didn't even have to guess why there was a dent. He knew his brother had a temper when something didn't work...his reaction was to hit it until it worked or just break it all together.

"The room will suffice just fine Dante." He said, turning back to his brother, striding over to the desk, before spinning the gun a final time so that when he extended his arm to hold the gun out to Dante, he was handing him the weapon handle first. "The Devil May Cry...it's a fitting name. Your business is rather...how do I put it. Why do you not hire a maid?"

Taking Ivory back he put her into the holster before taking that off and laying it over the chair as well. He stretched, itching his chest and giving a quiet groan at the pop from his back. His muscles were a bit stiff, but nothing a night relaxing wouldn't cure.

Hearing Vergil Dante laughed shaking his head. "Really Vergil? Do you know how much a maid costs? Besides, why bother. People come in or call for business. I have demons that attack sometimes, but since I put up some wards they've been pretty good lately. Sometimes my missions take me away for a couple days at a time. So when I have a few days off, I'll clean up, or buy some food or something. Though I think the cabinets are pretty bare right now… Should probably do some Food shopping." Dante murmured sighing. "Unless you wanna order in tonight, and I'll go out in the morning and food shop. You want a beer or a drink or something? I still have a bottle of wine somewhere if that's more your taste." Dante said as an afterthought, stroking the stubble on his chin. He couldn't really imagine his brother sitting down with a brew, and watching a game with him. Actually the thought almost made him laugh.

Arching an eyebrow at his brother's words, he gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head. His brother really was the same in some ways. Always making a mess of something easily handled. But that was his way and he would never want his brother to change to suite his wants.

"It takes all but ten minutes to straighten a room up. But I suppose you have a point." He said, giving another sigh as he removed his coat, thankful to have it off, and yet a little nervous to be infront of his twin, allowing his missing limb to show. He didn't want to be looked at like he was an oddity, but something told him that his twin would not think so.

Vergil draped the coat over a chair in the corner of the room, before arching an eyebrow at his brother's question. Blinking a bit, he was suddenly reminded of the time when they were known under assumed names, they had a drinking contest and…well when he thought of that…his stomach clenched in response. But this was a much different time and he was sure Dante wasn't going to feed him anything that would get him blink stinking drunk.

Placing his hand on his hip, he decided that since he was taking the journey down a road to becoming a new man, he would try everything new he could, with a few exceptions to some…odd things. "A beer…actually sounds nice and whats say we order a pizza. I have a bit of money. It'll be on me." He said, hoping not to shock his twin too much.

"Besides…I'd like to try this…pizza thing you enjoy so much." He gave Dante a smile that seemed to mirror his brothers, doing his best at opening up to his twin.

Raising an eyebrow Dante shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I got cash on me, finished a mission before I found you. Anything you want on it? I'm getting some wings too. Any food you can think of, well, Italian food anyways, should be at the place." Remembering Vergil say something about having a beer too. Walking into the kitchen he came back with two beers before leaving again.

Coming back a couple of minutes later, he was carrying two wine glasses, and a bottle. "You sure you don't want some? I mean I could even get pasta to go with it… Or I might have some spaghetti in the cabinets somewhere. Or if you wait until tomorrow, I could make us a homemade dinner… Or go out tonight to do it." He said, shifting awkwardly. He just didn't know how to talk to his brother it seemed.  
Vergil bit the inside of his cheek, watching his twin fuss over him was a sight to behold. He'd dealt with it when they were children. Dante wanting to get Vergil anything he could when he was sick or tired. He thought it annoying then, but it was rather cute seeing him act this way. Not able to hold his amusement in any longer, he began to laugh, the sound was true, genuine laughter.

Shaking his head as he wiped a tear from his eye, the sudden laughter dying down as he looked to Dante, a smile showing on his lips as he strode over to him. "There is no need to stand on attention Dante. Just be who you are."

Vergil sat on the edge of the desk, watching his brother, his eyes filled with interest and kindness. He tilted his head, looking to the beer as he smiled. It was good to be in his brother's company, he felt at ease finally, he felt…strangely at home. But not wanting to be awkward, he took hold of one of the beers, looking at the brand label before he looked to Dante with a smile.

"Te…do you mind opening this for me? I do not see how I can do it." He chuckled, waving the beer back and forth. It was good to see Dante acting so sweet, but he wanted his brother to know that it was ok to act like himself.

Dante laughed shaking his head. "Sorry, it was just a bit, odd and I wasn't sure what to do. But I'll just be normal I guess." He murmured and seeing Vergil wave the beer he nodded. He moved to open it before handing it to him, and called the pizza place, ordering a few pizzas and some wings.

"You get cold at night right? I got some extra blankets, I'm to hot to deal with all the extra blankets. Sheet maybe a comforter if its real cold." Dante said with a smile and moved to take a sip. He gestured to a chair across from his desk, sitting behind the desk and kicking his feet up. "Bout a half an hour before the food comes. Didn't feel like going there, so they'll just deliver it." He murmured sighing. Thinking he looked to his brother, "I do have some books if you want to read them… got an old chess set, just some things if you need to kill some time."

"It's quite alright Dante. I know how hard it is…I'm slowly getting used to the mix of things. No need to worry." Vergil moved from his perch on the desk, before he sat down on the chair, taking a sip of the beer. It was rather nice just sitting there with his twin, slowly catching up. It was easing his mind to know that his brother had a home. A place to call his own.

Just sitting there listening to him talk was relaxing enough, but watching everything that he did, every facial expression, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. It was so good to see Dante again.

He took another sip, odd taste, beer was never his strong suite, but Dante seemed to have picked a brand that was actually very good. "I think that will suffice. Yes." He looked around to check the time, eventually giving up the hunt as he leaned back in his chair, tilting his head back as he closed his eyes. So many questions were flying around in his head that he barely had time to ask any of them. Just contenting himself with being here. Being near him.

"I think I'll do you a favor and clean up your shop in the morning. I'm in the mood to be useful. If I'm going to be staying here I would at the very least like to do my part. Since I…can't hunt anymore I need to do something."

Blinking Dante shifted in his seat. "This might be a uh.. sore topic, but… Have you tried triggering? I mean, we heal faster that way and maybe it would.. grow back?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to bring it up, but he at least wanted to help him.

"And I'm sure you can still fight. You could use your summoned swords right? I mean, you can still hold a sword. Sure, its not your dominant hand but, you can fix it. If you're a bit shakier on that side, I'm willing to spar with you. I'm sure you could pick it back up." Dante said with a smile. He was trying to be optimistic, at least if he helped Vergil train, then maybe he could get back into the game. Hell, maybe he could help him take jobs.

"But if you really wanna clean this place, you can go for it. Hell, you could even clean the upstairs. My rooms horrible. But uh the spare room you're in, I haven't really done anything in it…" He said looking back to his drink, taking a sip. Originally when he had gotten the place, he had left all the wood paneling, not bothering to paint. But he had left a blue bedspread in the spare room, just on that off chance that maybe he would have a guest that liked blue. Especially a certain shade of blue.  
Vergil sighed as he sat up, setting the beer down on the desk, keeping his eyes downcast. The real moment…where he knew his brother would snap. He knew for a fact that Dante's anger would get the better of him. Which caused him to be quiet for several minutes. Grief washed over him as he looked down at his limb, anger flashing through his eyes.

"I…do not know how to explain it…alls…I know is I cannot trigger anymore. No matter how hard I focus…no matter how hard I try…I can't. I do not heal anymore like I normally would. I…do not even sense my Devil." He said through clenched teeth, closing his eyes as he took a cleansing breath. "How they managed to take my Devil from me…remains unknown. But whatever they did with it and my arm…it must have been worth something."

He sighed again, looking up to his twin as his eyes saddened. "I'm no use fighting demons anymore and without Yamato…it would leave me with nothing to protect myself." He tore his gaze away from Dante, his eyes filled with pain as he sat back in his chair, ignoring the nagging itch of loneliness he felt inside of his heart.

He words rang with his pain, clenching and unclenching his fist as his breathing began to intensify. He was seething. It was unfair that he had lost so much…but then he calmed, knowing it was his penance for what he had done to Dante. This was his punishment. The Ultimate punishment and he deserved everything.

Swallowing, he shook his head, refusing to believe it. "No Vergil maybe… Maybe you just aren't trying hard enough! I mean maybe if given enough time, it'll come back or!" He stood up, pacing for a second, before throwing the bottle against the opposite wall, ignoring the sound of shattering glass. He started pacing again, moving to throw the chair as well. His hands were shaking, eyes dark, As he tried to calm himself. "No! You can't just.. it can't have just been taken from you Vergil! You have to try Harder!"

One hand that had blunt nails were starting to sharpen a bit, as he dug into his scalp, clenching his jaw, a pop heard. He was trying to control it, he was just so angry, so frustrated. Moving to hit the wall next to the door he laid his head against the frame of the old doors taking a few shaky breaths. He didn't want to lose control, he couldn't. But he felt it slowly slipping, slowly being stripped away from him. He knew the physical changes were obvious right now, he could feel them. "It can't be that easy. Something has to change… I'll.. I'll give you blood or.. or something." He managed to get out. His voice had dropped a bit, as he just hit his head into the wall a few times, eyes squeezed shut tightly as he tried to calm down.

He knew it was wrong to admit it to Dante, he had enough on his mind, enough to deal with at the moment and here Vergil was, telling him the one thing he knew would set his brother off. But he felt if he didn't tell his twin and he did end up finding out anyways…it would have been worse. Much worse.

Vergil silently waited for his brother's tantrum to subside, because walking over to him when he was about to trigger was not smart…not smart at all considering his current situation. When he was sure Dante was relatively calm, he stood up, walking over to him slowly, knowing how his twin reacted when he was about trigger. He knew all too well…he had a permanent scar on his back from when they were children. It reminded him never to be near his twin when he was triggered. Vergil may move fast, but Dante…his was far more powerful.

Placing his hand on Dante's shoulder, he gently squeezed it to gain his attention. "Dante…be calm. I have not given up hope. Do not think that. Perhaps you know something I haven't tried yet. There is still hope. Do not get over whelmed over this." He made his brother turn, bringing Dante's face down to his level, he began to lick at his forehead, a small gesture of easing the wound before he looked his twin in the eyes. "If you will help me…I will do whatever it takes to figure out what is wrong with me. I need your help. Please."

Shaking a bit, Dante just slowly nodded, as his forehead was licked his eyes crossed to look at him. His eyes were going back to blue slowly as he sighed, looking to him. "I… I'm.. doing a little better." He murmured softly. He could feel the pull subsiding, and he was glad Vergil hadn't come near him. He knew in those situations, he could be volatile. Sure, with age he had learned to control it better, but that news had shocked him to the core. It was something he had never expected.

"Yeah maybe I could.. Maybe we'll figure it out. I mean, between the two of us, we should be able to figure anything out. There has to be an answer somewhere. We can't just be at a dead end with it. I'll figure something out, alright?" He moved to grasp his brother's upper arm and nodded. "I promise you Vergil, I'll find a way. I'm not sure how, but I will." He murmured sighing softly.

He gave a relaxed sigh, running his hand through his twins hair, lacing his fingers deep into the tendrils, dragging his nails over Dante's scalp. Trying his best to ease his brother's anger, he didn't like seeing his twin like this. It was easy to calm his brother and yet hard at the same time. He knew there were many ways that Dante would react and many he was unsure of…such as now.

"We will figure something out Dante." He said softly, leaning close to his twin, it felt so easy, being near him and yet he was strangely afraid of him. Now that he didn't have a means to protect himself…his human emotions were getting the best of him. He was actually terrified at the moment, but he was damn glad he wasn't showing his fear. It would be a devastating blow to Dante's heart if he saw fear in his brothers eyes right now.

"We will figure something out…but in the mean time…what's say I make indulge you a little bit?" He tilted his head, smiling happily. Knowing one sure thing he felt would ease his brother's tension. Something they used to do when they were children.

Giving a pleased hum that sounded more like a pleased purr, Dante's eyes fluttered closed as Vergil dragged his nails over his scalp. It felt like heaven, and Dante let out a soft groan. "That feels amazing Vergil." Dante murmured, an arm wrapping loosely around his brother when he came closer. He was calmed down now, and he realized how tired holding it in had made him as he instead chose to nuzzle into the crook of his brother's neck again. He just breathed in the other's scent, that alone calming him for now.

Hearing him he gave a soft hum in question, but just kept the arm loosely wrapped around his back. "What do ya wanna do… food'll be here soon." He mumbled yawning but kept his face in the other's neck. "Sorry I got angry Verg. It was just.." He sighed. At least now he knew when he triggered. As a child, he couldn't even remember doing it. Hell, he didn't even do it again until he was nineteen. Since he had triggered fighting his brother, he had worked on it and was usually almost completely in control of it. But small instances when he got overly angry, he couldn't. He mumbled another quiet apology, eyes closed, almost resting on his brother.

"Good…I want you to feel good rather then torn up inside." He continued dragging his his nails completely over Dante's scalp, making sure he got every inch of his brothers head. He loved giving his twin pleasure, loved it when they were children and he loved it now. He absolutely adored how Dante was acting. It made him feel powerful…even though he had none. This was merely an illusion of power.

"I was thinking…after the food arrived. I could give you a bath like I used to when we were children. I believe it would ease your mind and your muscles." He turned his head, looking at his brother out of the corner of his eyes. "If you do not want it, I will simply go by myself and take one." He chuckled, nuzzling at the side of Dante's face.

It was refreshing to feel Dante rubbing against him, feeling him rubbing his face against the crook of his head as he had done as a child. It was simply addicting. "Dante…what do you say?"

Giving a soft hum, Dante nodded, "mmmm… yeah if ya want. I was just gonna take a shower, and fall into bed really. I mean, if ya want you can just hop in with me. Last time I took a bath, I fell asleep in it. It got really cold, and I woke up not feeling to hot. Ended up spending the next day in bed." Dante shook his head a bit sighing. He just nuzzled into his neck enjoying the nails against his scalp. "If you want a bath though, you're more then welcome…"

Hearing a knock, Dante grumbled, sleepily moving to pull away from his brother. He moved to open the door and grab the food before coming back inside, setting it down on the desk. "I'm probably only going to eat a few slices then head upstairs. I can show you where your room is?" He asked, yawning and rubbing the back of his head. The mission had been tiring, and then seeing his twin had really worn him out. He just wanted to sleep at this point.

Opening a box he sat down, moving to eat, it obvious how tired he was, eyes half lidded. "I'll just go upstairs and make your bed… Maybe take a quick shower." He murmured. "Sorry I'm not to exciting tonight Verg." He said with a soft laugh.

"Hn…" Was the sound he made when Dante pulled away from him, he felt like snarling and dragging his twin back into his arms, wanting to hold him close and ensure that he would always be here with him. That he wasn't going anywhere.

Vergil silently watched his brother, seeing that he was struggling to remain awake, struggling his hardest to push through. But he knew his twin, better then anyone and when he was this tired, Vergil knew that Dante was easily manipulated. He would not dare to take advantage of him, but he would not have him falling asleep while he was trying to eat.

When the delivery boy left, he cleared the distance between Dante and himself, snatching the pizza box and other food away from his twin, which in itself was a rather dangerous endeavor. Dante was not a man you wanted to take food from…especially when he was tired. Moving quickly, he walked to the kitchen, putting the food away in the fridge before he returned to his brother's side, running his fingers along his brother's scalp. "Come Dante…let me get you washed up and into bed. You can eat in the morning when you're not about to pass out."

He said softly, his voice dropping an octave. He wanted to care for his twin in ways he knew he was able to and knew that no one else would be able to. "If you like I will even join you in the bath."

Dante snarled, nearly swinging at his brother when his food was taken away. His face was in a sneer as he shook his head, wanting his food. But when Vergil left with it, he sighed, almost pouting. "Why the hell can't I eat. Vergil I'm hungry." There was a quiet whine to his voice. He just wanted to eat his damn pizza. Sighing as Vergil came back he shook his head.

"I'm just gonna hop in the shower… Bath takes to long to get hot. Only take a five minute shower, and climb into bed." he said sleepily. Sighing, he just rubbed his face and stood up. "C'mon." he tugged at his brother, grabbing his weapons and going upstairs, dropping them in his room before going through the door in his room and into the bathroom. He moved to turn the shower on, grumbling quietly and just stripped climbing in. He didn't care, he was tired and the hot water felt to good anyway. "Your rooms across the hall. If you want something else, we can pick it up tomorrow." He yelled out from the shower sighing as he relaxed for a second.

He looked around his twins bedroom, taking in every detail. Dante was right, this room was a wreck. It was in more of a need to be cleaned and everything put in it's proper place. His eyes narrowed as he tore himself back to reality. He was not about to try to straighten up his brother's room at this hour of the night…they were not children and he was not going to clean up after him…atleast not for a while.

Vergil strode into the bathroom, looking around as he sighed, it needed cleaning just as much as the bedroom, but he would make due and wait until his twin was sleeping before he decided to turn this messed up shop into a nice orderly place. But in the mean time…

He began to strip out of his clothing, letting it fall on a heap as he moved to the shop, getting in beside his twin as his eyes widened. He had been more then right about Dante growing. The muscles were everywhere, his arms, his back, his chest, stomach…his eyes trailed over every inch of his twins body. He forced himself to stop just above Dante's hips, quickly looking up to his face as water began to bead down his body. "I am sorry I took your food from you…I will not try such a thing ever again." A quick apology was a good apology, specially to Dante.

You really shouldn't mess with a mans food…just not a smart idea.

Vergil sighed as he tilted his head back, resting his back against the shower wall, oddly comparing his body to Dante's. Yes in truth they had the same body build…but his twins…was so much more masculine. It was strangely appealing.

Dante shrugged, "Its fine, I'm over it. If it was anyone else though, they might have lost their hand. One thing I'm still not good with, people trying to take my food. Guess it also has to do with the whole, where I used to live type of thing." Dante murmured sighing. He moved to turn the hot water up, giving a content groan,moving until his back cracked.

Moving he grabbed a bottle of strawberry shampoo, the tips of his ears turning a shade of red. It wasn't the most masculine of smells but hell, he liked it. Shrugging he moved to wash his hair, then the rest of him. He wasn't wasting time in the shower, washing himself off, not really paying mind that his brother was there. It only took about five mintues until he was done, climbing out and grabbing a red towel.

As soon as he was out he started rummaging around, going in his drawers until he pulled out a new toothbrush still in the package, and then went into the closet in the bathroom and grabbed a black towel for his brother, setting it next to the tub, and putting the toothbrush on top of it. He went into his room coming back in pants, the towel on his head as he was rubbing, dropping an extra pair of pants, ones he had shrank in the dryer, with the other items. "I uh.. got some stuff here for ya Verg. Thought that you'd want some clothes and whatever."

He arched an eyebrow as he watched his twin, who blushed over sham-…his eye twitched before he shook his head sighing. Strawberry shampoo? His brother was really a child. But he guessed if it made him happy…then he would not tease him about it. Now that he thought on it…if they made a blueberry soap he would use it every day.

His cheeks flushed at the idea as he began to wash the grime from his body, sighing as his mind began to clear. The hot water doing more for his body then cold water ever did. It only made him tense…hot water was soothing his aching muscles. He didn't know how long he was in the shower, but he had apparently fallen into a light slumber, resting his forehead against the shower wall.

It wasn't under cold water snaked down his shoulders, rushing down his back as he suddenly let out a cry of surprise. "AGH! God dammit it that's cold!" He shut the water off quickly, stepping out of the shower as he growled, shaking his head before he looked to the items his brother left him. How did he come into the bathroom without him hearing him? Had he really been that lost in thought?

"Hn…thank you Dante." He said as he began to towel off, before he dressed in the clothes, when he was done, he made quick work of brushing his teeth before walking out into the bedroom. "How long was I in there?" He said groggily.

Dante blinked, having brushed his teeth and had just gotten back in with a water bottle, setting it on his bedside table, throwing his clothes into the wicker basket that served as his hamper. Blinking he looked at the clock. "Uh… twenty minutes or so. Long enough for my hair to dry just about." He shrugged, itching his chest. "I can get ya a shirt if you want, I just didn't know what you would want. I'll do clothes tomorrow so you can wear your stuff. Or we'll go shopping." He murmured, rubbing his head yawning.

Hearing thunder off in the distance he groaned quietly. "You know, I still hate that shit. Don't care how old I am, I hate it. Loud and makes things hard to hear." When he was young, Dante would often climb into bed with his brother during storms. Now he just usually shoved his head under the pillow and ignored it. Sighing he sat on the edge of the King sized bed, rubbing a hand over a stubble free chin. He had a habit of shaving at night, instead of the morning.

The King sized bed was covered in a red comforter as he moved to lay down, stretching out. Given the Six foot two frame, and the good two hundred and fifty plus pounds of muscle, a smaller bed wouldn't have worked to well with him. Sleepily looking to his brother he blinked. "You need a shirt or somethin?"

Bringing out a medical kit with him, he sighed, glad the towel was blocking his limb from view, he shook his head, arching an eyebrow as he looked from the bed and then to the window. Seeing the sky suddenly light up as a crack of thunder echoed loud enough to rattle the windows. He purred, loving the thunder storm brewing outside. "It's beautiful…how can you not love that?"

Walking over to the window, he stared up at the night sky, seeing lightning spider web across the dark clouds. He shivered, loving the sound as it roared, the wind seemed to pick up, whipping leaves against the glass. "And no…I want to remain shirtless. Thank you for the offer."

Turning on his heel, he strode across the room, over to the side of the bed that Dante was laying on, leaning down he placed a gentle kiss upon his brother's forehead. "Rest well brother." Pulling back, he cracked his shoulders as he walked over to the door, another crack of lightning lighting up the night sky and the room. This strike seemed to be closer to the shop, which rather appealed to Vergil.

Groaning Dante got up knocking on the door. "Do you uh.. need help wrapping it or anything Vergil? I mean, I don't want you struggling. But if you don't need the help I won't be offended." As another crack rang through he cursed it under his breath sighing, shifting his weight. "Do you need another blanket or anything? I mean I know you get cold and all. Don't want you getting sick." He mumbled arms crossing over his chest.

Hearing another crack he snorted, "Don't love it because its loud, bright, and generally comes when I need to sleep. Honestly, it fucking sucks. Keeping me up half the night, going to have to put in headphones and drowned it out if I ever want to sleep tonight." He said the last part more to himself, sighing quietly.

Seating himself on the bed in the spare bedroom, he opened the medical kit and pulled the towel away from his arm, staring at the limb as water began to drip down the skin of his arm and down on to the bed. It would be rather hard to wrap all on his own and he could sense that his twin didn't want to be alone during this storm. So many memories of Dante crawling into his bed as a child, burying his face against his back or his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist as he trembled. It brought him back to another time…another happy place in his life.

Tilting his head, he looked up to Dante, giving him as smile as he nodded. "It would be helpful. It takes a big man to admit when he needs help." He sighed, pulling out a few rolls of gauze, setting them on the bed infront of the kit before he looked to his limb.

Watching his brother flinch each time thunder boomed or lightning cracked over head, shaking the windows, a part of his child self returned, wanting to cradle Dante close and sooth him. Patting the seat beside him, his eyes softened. "An extra blanket sounds wonderful…" He leaned back, resting his back against the wall as he sighed.

"I understand Dante…I understand all too well." His voice lowered, he was not stupid, he head heard his brother's words, even if he whispered them, his keen ears always picked everything up. Somethings as a child he wished he had never heard and others he loved. "If you wish. I can lay by you like I used to."

Nodding, Dante shrugged, "We'd have to stay in my room. This bed doesn't fit me right. I sprawl out to much for it." He murmured, sitting down and moved to dry off his brother's arm. Grabbing the gauze he wrapped it slowly, carefully. "Don't want a problem. This should be good though, I usually bandage myself up if I need it. I really don't like going to the doctors, never have." He murmured as he finished up. Closing the Med Kit, he walked back into the bathroom, before returning to his room. He wrote gauze on a list he had already started that was next to his bed.

Falling into the bed he made room for his brother, curling up on his side, cursing again at the thunder. "I just don't like it. Its sudden, loud, and just fucking annoying. I just wanted to get a good rest, I mean haven't I dealt with enough shit today?!" He was yelling more at the ceiling and outside then to his brother. Giving a noise similar to a growl he punched one of his pillows, tugging the blankets up over him angrily.

"I can imagine…you're not a little as you used to be Dante." He chuckled, watching his brother so gingerly wrap up his arm. Hiding the deformed limb from view. It eased his mind that covering the arm with gauze, he was able to ignore it, as if it wasn't there. It didn't stand out as much. But he still had little reflexes of feeling his arm there and looking down to finding it's gone. Ghost twinges he believed it was called…or something else…

"You think I enjoy doctors? Do not recall when I had to get stitches in my lip and what I did to the doctor?" He arched an eyebrow before looking away grinning. "I've never seen a man run into a wall before but it was rather amusing. Had mother laughing and you…you were so…" He trailed off, his words being cut off by how little his twins voice sounded. Dante sounded like he was a child again, his voice ringing with his fear.

"Shhh Dante." He laid down on the bed, getting under the blankets with his twin, he gave him a smile as he ran his hand over Dante's cheek. "It's alright Dante…don't think about the storm outside. Think of the good that has happened today and of the good that will come." He ran his finger over the underside of Dante's chin, trying to sooth him.

"I'll admit something to you…I'm not sure if it will ease you…but it's something to take your mind off of the storm." He looked away, seeming to tremble lightly with a fear of his own. "I may like the thunder and the lightning…but I'm terrified of the wind…I just…the sound alone scares me." He suddenly admitted, his voice quivering as he'd stepped back in time and was eight years old again.

Dante looked away, his ears tinging again. "I'm not afraid of storms. I just don't like them, that's it. They're just… I don't like 'em." He murmured, sighing quietly, shifting his weight again. "I mean, its not like I have a paralyzing fear or something." He mumbled, cursing loudly when another clap sounded.

Hearing his brother admit his fear he nodded slowly. "Well… I mean, we all have things that bother us I guess. And a lot of things happened today. Some good, some not as much I guess." He murmured shrugging. Dante was still trying to come to terms with everything that happened today. Hell, he was still unsure of his feelings over the whole situation. Sighing he just curled onto his side, eyes sleepily blinking, the weight of the other calming him down. "Thanks for sleeping in here Vergil."  
Looking back to his twin, a smile curved over his lips as he moved closer, the bed shifting under his weight, he leaned close, resting his head near Dante;s chest, listening to his heart beat as he slowly began to calm, his tension leaving his body. "I didn't say you were Dante…I suppose its the sound, the light and the vibrations that get you. Not many like being riled like that."

Pulling back from his twin, Vergil pulled the blanket away from his face, rolling over as he reached to the bedside table, clicking off the light before he laid back down, his head sinking into the plush pillow. "I know you're still wary of me…I will wait until you trust me fully…whether it take a weeks, a few months or even a few years."

Looking over to the window, he watched the storm brewing outside, the wind began to pick up, the rain coming down in sheets as a rather boisterous crack of thunder echoed over head, making Vergil flinch. He himself was glad he was near his twin. "Anything to see you smile Dante."

Hearing his brother's words he nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Its just so sudden, and I don't like surprises that much to begin with so.." He sighed softly, yawning as he curled up tighter, moving to put one arm under the pillow, holding it to his head as he yawned.

Hearing his words he sighed, "It'll take a bit of time. Probably not years but… I at least trust you to not stab me during the night. And that's saying something, right?" He murmured. With the lights off he just listened to his brother's breathing.

The last words did bring a small smile to his face, "You know, it isn't that hard to make me smile. It'll be alright Vergil." he murmured quietly. He moved over to lay his head against the other's chest. Although bigger, he curled up into him anyway.  
A deep chuckle rumbled up from his chest as he looked to his twin, his eyes lighting up with amusement. "So I guess surprise parties are out the window then? I don't think a guest of yours wound want to get shot by Ebony."

He smiled contently, if he could prove himself to his brother that he wouldn't harm him, he would do whatever it took to make Dante believe that he could put his trust into him. "It says so much Dante." Vergil relaxed, closing his eyes as he breathed in his twins scent, the aroma soothing his nerves.

"Yes…but it's when the smile reaches your eyes…the ones mother craved to see light up your face…that is the smile I wish to bring to you." Vergil's eyes flicked open just then, looking down to his twin as his cheeks flushed, before he hesitantly lifted his arm, beginning to run his fingers through Dante's now messy silver hair. Lightly playing with the tresses as he lost himself in thought, in how his brother looked, in everything. The little details building and building.

Dante laughed quietly, eyes closed already. "Yeah, don't do any surprise parties for me. People jumping out, wouldn't end to well. Hospitals, or morgues, and I really don't want that. Besides, I don't really celebrate my birthday half the time anyway.

He figured he could at least lay there during the night, it wasn't like there was anything really nearby that his brother could hurt him with. Although part of him still didn't trust him, he was at least giving him the benefit of the doubt. He would stay there, listening to his heartbeat was soothing him to sleep.

Dante's ears tinged again and he gave a soft laugh, "Those don't happen often anymore. To much has happened, and unfortunately, I'm not that kid anymore. A lot has happened since then and smiling, well, its for something important. At least smiling like that is." He murmured, pulling the blankets up around them more.

"That will all change with time…I'll see to that." He said softly. lightly dragging his fingers over his twins scalp, suddenly wanting to hear him groan in pleasure wanting to hear that purr rumble through his chest. He'd become addicted to seeing Dante at ease, it was such a occurance thing and yet he wanted to see more of it.

He may not have any powers anymore, but he was not blind to the tension he felt in Dante's body. He knew that Dante would have trouble trusting him, he could feel it deep in the pit of his soul and it hurt more then being shot. But he would have to wait out the storm until his brother would trust him. He truly wanted to show Dante that he could trust him, he could come to him for anything and Vergil would not push him away.

"You do not know what it meant to me to see your eyes light up like that Dante, your smile could light up an entire room, the energy alone was so relaxing." He sighed, shaking his head as he snuggled deeper into the bed, before closing his eyes.

"I just…wish I could be the reason behind a smile like that." He murmured to himself, speaking in such a low tone he hoped his twin would not catch it. He turned his face away from Dante's line of vision, a slight tensing of his jaw as he chewed on the skin of his lower lip.

As soon as he was dragging his nails over his scalp he groaned quietly again, one hand throwing loosely over his brother's form. "That feels amazing Verg." He mumbled quietly. Hearing his brother he laughed softly, "Vergil it isn't that amazing. I could think of a lot of things that are better then me smiling. But I can at least say thanks for the sentiment." He murmured laughing softly.

His eyes sleepily opened seeing his brother's jaw tense, and half hearing him. The hand that had been thrown over him, moved up. His thumb gently traced the line of his brother's chin and he shook his head. "Relax Vergil. Don't want to go to sleep being all tense. I mean, that isn't good for you, you know? If you're tense, you have shitty dreams." The thumb just gently rubbed his brother's jaw as he sighed. "Calm down Vergil." He murmured, crystal eyes slowly closing again.

His eyes widened as he felt a shudder rush down his spine, causing him to tilt his head back, loosing himself in the feeling of his brother's caress. He'd always had a weakness for Dante's gentle touches, but when he lightly touched his chin, he instantly calmed, the tension slowly oozing out of his body. "Ngn…Dante…your smile is…amazing…its beautiful Dante…everything about you is beautiful…"

Vergil was so caught up in Dante's touch, he barely registered that he'd partially triggered, half of his face was in his devil trigger as he shuddered, feeling a sudden rush of cold air swirl around him. He was sure it was just drafty in the house. All old buildings had drafty areas. But this chill caused frost to lightly form down his chest as he shuddered.

"Dante…your hand feels so cold…" He said, his voice sounding as if it held an echo, an icy echo. He turned his head, looking to his twin as his eyes flashed a weak blue.

Shaking his head he laughed, "Beautiful? Now, that isn't something I'm used to hearing. At least not about me. I never thought of myself as beautiful." Dante admitted shaking his head. Hearing his brother say he was cold he sleepily opened his eyes, only to stare.

Swearing, he almost fell backwards, sitting up quickly. "Shhh.. Verg you're uh… Cold. Real cold." He murmured, blinking. "Vergil you're kind of triggered. Don't freak out, just calm down, alright? Just.. calm down." Dante murmured, blue eyes wide as he sat up. Even in the dark he could see, but he leaned over Vergil to turn on the light.

Seeing it in the light surprised him even more as he shook his head, one hand going to his chest before pulling way with a quiet hiss. "Alright Verg just uh… don't freak and we should be alright." He said with a nervous laugh.

Slowly sitting up he glared down at his twin, his eyes blazing a vicious blue as his voice suddenly came out as a dry and ragged rasp. "You are beautiful Dante…in ways you cannot understand….even when you are afraid and pulling away from me…you are…beautiful." He growled out, crawling towards his twin as he began to fully trigger, snarling low as he came to stop infront of Dante, knowing he couldn't touch him right now due to how cold he was, he merely looked up at him, his eyes pained.

"Don't…turn from me…please Dante I…can't bear to see you afraid of me…I just…I can't…" He grit his teeth, bowing his head as he tense, ice forming on his back before he detriggered, frost bite covering his entire back, chest and half of his other body parts before he fell over, his body shaking from how cold he was.

"D-Dante…I-I triggered…I-I really triggered…t-they didn't…I thought they…t-took him.." He slowly reached for the blanket, before wrapping himself in it as he tried to warm himself. "S-So cold…not used to…how cold he is…"

He had thought that his Devil was taken from him…but what Vergil did not think of, was his Devil going dormant inside of him. They had taken both of their arms. His devils and his own. So wouldn't it be that his Devil was threatened and tried to hide itself inside of Vergil?

Blinking, Dante shook his head. "No, I'm not going to turn away Vergil. I'm still looking at you, I'm not pulling away, I'm not running. You're my brother, you're my twin. I'm not going to look away from you. You look normal to me. You'll be fine." A small smile, a genuine one, tugged at Dante's lips. "I told you that you could do it." Not caring about how cold he was, a hand went to touch his brother's shoulder, ignoring the pain of the cold. "See, its going to be alright." He murmured softly.

As soon as Vergil untriggered, Dante got up quickly, moving to his closet and pulling out two extra blankets. He quickly went back to the bed, wrapping his brother up, smiling softly. "I told you you could do it!" His voice was showing how excited he was about it.

Smiling, he nodded, "You're right. They didn't take him, I mean, maybe he just didn't want to come out yet. Honestly, if I had gone through all of that, I wouldn't want to come out. But maybe, he's getting ready to come out. And if he's still there… maybe he can heal you, and your arm can come back." He murmured softly, a smile still on his lips. His hands went to rub at his brother's upper arms a bit. "I'm glad."

His vision clouded as he continued to shiver, he could barely hear his twins words due to how suddenly cold he felt. It was all too much for him, the amount of energy he had suddenly used up, was like he just ran a few hundred miles in a split second, causing him to feel more then worn and his body to ache. It had always hurt to trigger, but it was a different pain. Something he could handle…but because he'd not triggered in some time, it was like Vergil had been hit by a mack truck.

"Y-You're…you're always right it seems." He whimpered out, feeling his chest tighten as he coughed, a light flush showing on his cheeks before he suddenly relaxed, feeling his twin wrap more blankets around him, his eyes slowly began to drift shut as he let out a low groan. "D-Dante…thank you…for…bringing him back to me…perhaps…perhaps I can be healed…"

With that, Vergil slipped into a deep sleep, his temperature slowly returning to normal, his breath coming out in short, even breaths. "Ngn…Dante…" He whimpered, rolling onto his side, curling close to Dante for warmth as he shivered, before nuzzling his cheek against his hand.

Dante nodded, hands slowly stroking his brother's back as he slept. "It'll be alright Vergil. You'll be able to trigger more often, and then you'll be able to heal your arm. You'll see, it'll be alright Vergil. It'll be alright, I promise." Kissing the top of his brother's head, he just wrapped an arm around him loosely, before falling asleep.

Waking up in the morning, he untangled his limbs from his brother covering him. He knew that triggering had taken a lot out of him, so he wasn't going to wake him up, at least not yet. Putting on a pair of pants and a shirt, he ran a hand through the scruff on his chin stretching.

He came back a while later with several bags of groceries, moving to put them away, and start breakfast. He walked up to the bedroom, setting down two plates of food. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and some juice. Setting them on the bedside table, he moved to sit on the bed. Dante gently tugged some of the blankets cocooning his brother. "Vergil. Vergil!" He murmured, moving to shake his brother's arm.  
"Vergil, wake up!"

Having felt so comfortable wrapped up in both the warm blankets and his twin, Vergil had slept so soundly, more soundly then he had in the last few months of being back on earth. It was just what he needed and he was going to be rather greedy about it. He was comfortable on the bed, wrapped in his brother, but groaned in annoyance when he sat up in bed. Looking around to find no one, he lightly panicked, thinking Dante had left before he realized….this was Dante's house and he had told Vergil he was going shopping in the morning.

Flopping back down on the bed, he wrapped himself back up in the blankets, what he thought to be a few minutes passing was actually a few hours. His ears perked to the sound of footsteps approaching, his eyes flashed open and he was poised to attack before the sound of his brother's voice traveled to his ears. He was about to relax before a perturbed look flashed over his face as he felt Dante yanking away the warm blankets, growling lightly, he poked his head out from under the blankets, only showing his incredibly messed up silver tresses that looked more then unkempt a his blazing, child like blue eyes as he glared his twin down, as he had down anytime Dante had woken him as a child.

"Dante…"

Vergil smirked, "Nice to see you too. I made you breakfast." He murmured, moving to offer him a plate, and a glass. He had made things that his brother could use the fork to break it up. He didn't want to make him have to use a knife for it or anything.

"Sleep well?" He asked, moving to eat a bit, yawning. "We still have to go out to a department store. I washed your clothes, but I thought you would like to get some new clothes too. I mean, just some for bumming around here, and some for when you need to go out or whatever. I have money and everything so that's not any problem." Dante said with a smile. "I can get you to a tailor if you want stuff more custom made to you. I mean, couple vests and shit." he murmured shrugging.

Sniffing at the food, he blinked before unruffling the blankets, taking the plate from his brother as he smiled, Dante had cooked for him a few times as children…but he'd always managed to destroy the kitchen somehow or make something that looked…odd yet tasted amazing. But this looked rather normal. Taking a bite, his cheeks flushed. It was more then well made, Dante's cooking always made him feel nostalgic.

"Actually…I slept rather well. I feel rested." He poked at the food on his plate, before blinking as he looked up to his twin, arching an eyebrow as he smiled. Dante seemed to be doing his best to make him feel at home, but he had to put a stop to him wanting to spend money on him.

Shaking his head, he looked away from his twin, his eyes narrowed. "Dante…do not waste your money on me. I do not want to be a burden to you. Spend your money on things you need." Vergil silently finished his plate of food, before setting the empty dish on the table.

He cracked his shoulders, groaning lightly as he stood up, letting out a loud yawn before he looked down to Dante. "I won't allow you to buy me anything. Not unless I can pay you back somehow." He sighed, walking past Dante and into the bathroom. Splashing some cold water onto his face before he growled, straightening as he looked in the mirror, seeing he had a light amount of stubble growing on his chin. "Good lord…"

Nodding as he ate he smiled a bit. "Glad you slept well. I actually slept pretty good, glad that you didn't try to off me in my sleep or anything." He laughed though, trying to show him he was kidding. Finishing up his plate and putting it with his brother's he sighed.

"Vergil, I don't need anything. I have food, clothes, all my bills are paid for this month. So why don't you at least let me get you some clothes. If not, I'm just gonna do it anyway, and they're gonna be really tacky and dorky. You arent a burden, you're my brother. So get it through your thick skull, that I'm going to end up helping you sooner or later." Dante grumbled sighing.

Hearing him he snorted, "If you need a razor, mine's in the shower. Not like I use it in the morning anyway. Not everyone can pull off my look Vergil." Dante laughed, moving to go downstairs to put the dishes away before coming back up. "If you want different clothes feel free to look through mine."

"Why on earth would I off you in yo-…" His words trailed off as he sighed, shaking his head, still rubbing at the stubble on his chin. He felt rather odd, having not shaven in a while, but it was time for a clean shave. He did not look right with stubble, he then sighed as he looked over his shoulder, his eye twitching.

"Very well…I do not need you picking out my clothing. So do not even think it." He growled lightly, before walking into the shower, grabbing his twins razor. Vergil stood infront of the mirror, lathering up his face with shaving creme, before he began working.

Snorting he stood up from the bed, throwing the comforter haphazardly over the pile of blankets. "Suit yourself Vergil. I mean, I think I could get you dressed in style. Maybe a bit of red, and some leather huh? I mean, I'm sure you probably couldn't pull it off as good as me, but you could try! " He laughed, leaving the room with the leftover plates and glasses.

Coming back in a few minutes later, he was twirling a set of keys on his hand, moving around the room and shoving the wallet back into his pants. "So uh Verg, you ever ride on a motorcycle? Cause, you're going to have to. And you're riding bitch." The smirk pulled at his lips again, as he moved to change his clothes, ignoring his brother in the back. He put on a pair of jeans and a black V neck, both which clung to him almost as much as his leather. Looking at himself in the mirror he smirked before turning to Vergil. "Man, it almost hurts to look this good." He said laughing quietly.

Walking out of the bathroom, Vergil ran his hand over the slightly groan goatee, arching an eyebrow as he looked over at his twin, before his eyes narrowed sternly. He strode over to his twins closet, dressing in a pair of what appeared to be black leather pants and a black t-shirt, he arched an eyebrow as his twin came into the room. "I suppose this will do until we get to the store."

"I am not riding bitch on that bike…you'll have to bow out and allow me to take the lead." He smirked, walking past his twin as he picked up his boots, before his eye twitched. He had the sudden urge to smack his twin upside the head. Sometimes Dante could be so atrocious. But at the same time it was an endearing trait that attracted Vergil to him.

Snorting he stood up from the bed, throwing the comforter haphazardly over the pile of blankets. "Suit yourself Vergil. I mean, I think I could get you dressed in style. Maybe a bit of red, and some leather huh? I mean, I'm sure you probably couldn't pull it off as good as me, but you could try! " He laughed, leaving the room with the leftover plates and glasses.

Coming back in a few minutes later, he was twirling a set of keys on his hand, moving around the room and shoving the wallet back into his pants. "So uh Verg, you ever ride on a motorcycle? Cause, you're going to have to. And you're riding bitch." The smirk pulled at his lips again, as he moved to change his clothes, ignoring his brother in the back. He put on a pair of jeans and a black V neck, both which clung to him almost as much as his leather. Looking at himself in the mirror he smirked before turning to Vergil. "Man, it almost hurts to look this good." He said laughing quietly.

Walking out of the bathroom, Vergil ran his hand over the slightly groan goatee, arching an eyebrow as he looked over at his twin, before his eyes narrowed sternly. He strode over to his twins closet, dressing in a pair of what appeared to be black leather pants and a black t-shirt, he arched an eyebrow as his twin came into the room. "I suppose this will do until we get to the store."

"I am not riding bitch on that bike…you'll have to bow out and allow me to take the lead." He smirked, walking past his twin as he picked up his boots, before his eye twitched. He had the sudden urge to smack his twin upside the head. Sometimes Dante could be so atrocious. But at the same time it was an endearing trait that attracted Vergil to him.

Seeing his brother he smirked nodding. "Looking good Verg. Good thing I don't throw anything out, so you can fit into some of my smaller stuff now. Shit I've had it for years." He said laughing before he stopped when he heard him speak again.

Snorting Dante's hands went up quickly. "Hell no Vergil. She's my bike, I'm driving her. You aren't getting your hands anywhere near her. The closest clothes store is a ways away so I ain't walkin. You're just going to have to deal with riding bitch. Cause I'm not letting you drive her!"  
His eyebrow twitched as he advanced on his twin, the shirt Vergil was wearing, was incredibly form fitting, it melded with the muscles on his stomach as they flexed and twitched with his movements. Standing infront of his twin now, he tilted his head, giving him a rather dominate glare. "Am I really now?"

Thinking on it…how exactly would he pilot a bike with…only one arm. Giving a defeated sigh, he brushed past him, his silver ponytail swaying with his movements. "Very well do as you please…but one thing I would like to have done…is getting this god awful hair cut."

Dante's eyes darted down to look over his twin, tongue daring out to lick at his lips quickly, before he looked back to his face. "Honestly Vergil? I think the long hair looks uh… kind of good on you." He looked away, tips of his ears red. Shifting his weight, obviously a bit uncomfortable he nodded. "Well we can uh.. go then."

He quickly walked away from him, moving downstairs, rubbing his face gently, chastising himself. 'What are you thinking Dante! That's your brother! Besides, you know he's going to find someone else. Someone better.' Sighing as he just thought to himself, one hand went up to swat himself in the head. "Alright, lets get this show on the road!" He yelled up, laughing quietly.  
"How exactly do I look better with long silver hair? I look like a ragamuffin." Shaking his head, he easily caught up to Dante, a playful grin curving over his lips as he followed after him. "Is a reason I should keep it?

Vergil strode up behind his twin, resting his now gloved hand on Dante's shoulder, he tilted his head, trying to figure out what was running through his mind, but alls he could see is Dante's flushed face and it hit him, a devious grin played over his face.

"I don't know, I just like it, alright? Just hack it off if ya want, I don't care. You'll look fine either way. Its all up to you Vergil." He mumbled, shifting his weight again, looking away from his brother. As soon as his shoulder was touched, he turned back to look at him.

"Lets just try and get everything done then Vergil." He mumbled, feeling the weight of the hand on his shoulder, his ears reddened again. Going outside he shut the door, before moving to the bike, getting on, and putting the stand up, putting his legs down to hold it steady. "C'mon, get on."

Vergil shook his head, chuckling lightly. This was going to be more then amusing. His brother seemed to like him as he was, but this side of him was appealing to Dante. He strode outside, looking the bike and his brother over with appreciative eyes, before he strode over, running his hand along the seat. "Do not drive too fast…I'm in no mood to fall off."

In one fluid motion, Vergil had thrown his leg over the side of the bike, easily getting on, began to push his hips against Dante's trying to get comfortable, quite unsure of how to be seated on the bike. When he'd figured it out, he wrapped his arm around his twin, resting his chin on Dante's shoulder. "Away we go Dante."

Nodding to him, he took a sharp breath in when his brother wrapped an arm around him. "I'll try and do it slow enough for you, alright?" He mumbled, before he pulled out. It was a bit of a ride, but he pulled into the parking lot, feet going back down as he pulled the key out. "Not that bad, was it? Didn't ride as fast as I usually do." He admitted quietly. He went to nuzzle into the cheek that was laying on his shoulder, before he coughed a bit.

"Get off, and we can go in. Anything you want, its on me. And I have a guy who can cut your hair who's by here. Its where I normally go, I should probably get a trim anyway." He murmured, moving to stretch a bit. the warmth that had been pressed against his back had been rather nice.  
Vergil arched an eyebrow as he looked to his brother, having been enjoying the ride and the purr of the engine. He was a little reluctant to get off the bike, with a growl he swung his leg over, getting of Dante's "baby" as he looked him over. "I believe I'll only get a few inches off…you'll be the judge of how short it will be…since I can't exactly see the back of my head."

He looked around, it was a rather nice place…this town that Dante had been calling his home. He then blinked turning to look at his twin. "You go to a professional to get your hair cut? Whatever happened cutting it yourself like you used to?" Having been so used to seeing his twin try and hack away at his own hair, before needing to make Vergil look the same.

Putting the stand down, he stood up, a hand stroking over the seat. "She rides like a dream, I do love her. Glad I didn't throw you off or anything though." He smiled, stretching until his back popped and he gave a satisfied noise.

"Well he's good. I started going to him a few years ago. Mainly when I was looking like a shaggy dog, and like you said, can't really see the back of your head. So I decided to find a guy. Nice older dude, we talk about some shit. He's pretty cool actually." He murmured, shrugging. "But how about we work on getting you some clothes first. We'll get clothes, hair cut, and then everything else will be good!" He said laughing softly.

Everything his brother did put a smile on his face, he wanted to burst out laughing, but it was too cute to ruin the moment. Giving Dante a light pat on the back, he mirrored his twins smirk. "She does ride like a dream…I would like to see her at her best."

Turning away Dante, he began to walk a few paces towards the shops. Rather interested in what things they held. He'd been to shops as a child, but not since then and everything back then seemed to big. It still had that affect on him, considering the wide eyed look on his face, but he held his composure. "Sounds like a plan Dante…you lead the way…just know if you bring me into any tacky clothing stores…you'll end up with my boot where the sun does not shine."

"Well, believe me, you'll see it. I can go faster on the ride back!" His eyes lit up as he spoke. Even he was older, there was still that spark of childlike excitability in there. Smiling he laughed, a slight band of pink across his nose, realizing how he was talking. "Uh.. sorry 'bout that." he murmured rubbign the back of his head.

Walking with him he shook his head. "I'm not making any decisions for you. Any store you want, you can walk into. I don't care price, or anything. I'm more then willing to pay it. Just find stuff you like. I might get some new things too. So anywhere you like to go, just go in." He said with a soft smile.

"Sorry about what little brother? Your endearing quirks that never cease to bring a smile to my face?" He said, walking over to one of the stores as he chuckled, arching an eyebrow at the name. "This seems fitting."

Vergil reached for the door, before looking over his shoulder as he began to grin deviously. "A bet then Dante…if you can find me clothing you know for a fact that I will wear…you may give me the best ride on my life on your bike."

Nodding he shrugged, "Well, I know you like black, and that blue. I'd rather just let you pick out stuff. I'll just foot the bill." He said with a laugh. shoving his hands into his pockets he sighed, going in and tugging Vergil with him. "Is there anything you're looking for specifically? Cause if there is, that might help." he murmured.

Thinking he shook his head. "We just gotta get you a whole new wardrobe. Well if you want anything specific tell me, alright?" He murmured sighing. He just wanted to have everything his brother needed. "We'll get hair shit at the barber's though. So that doesn't matter."

"I was trying to make a game of this little event." He huffed out, allowing Dante to lead him about the store as he looked at all of the merchandise. It was a rather busy calm store, but quaint none the less. Looking to his twin, he breathed out a calm and happy sigh. "Dante…do me a favor…I require three vests…one black, on midnight blue and perhaps a teal." He knew just the thing that Dante needed.

"Oh and perhaps something I could train in?" He tilted his head as his eyes flashed a light blue. "I'll give in this once…"

Giving a soft hum he nodded. "Any particular material? Or just the color? Because if you want to have like what I have, we have to go to a certain place, can't get it here." He murmured, a hand going to stroke at his jaw. "But we can figure that out."

"And I can get things for you to train in, and maybe some jeans and what not. You'll have to get underwear and whatever, that's your shit." He snorted, hands up in the air. "that's something I'm not really going to deal with." he said laughing.

"Something…soft…much like cloth." He reached out, running his finger over the side of his twins jaw. "If you find me all of those things…you will get a rather nice surprise." He brushed past him just then, his eye brow twitching lightly as he strode up to a sales clerk.

"I need aid buying… undergarments. Have you any recommendations?" He said with a smile, causing the girl to blush as her eyes widened. "W-Well we have a various selection…t-there's silk, cotton, wool, leather and I believe weh have a synthetic blend. But it all depends on…how well you're…um.."

Arching an eyebrow, he blinked before he looked over his shoulder at his twin. "What on earth is wrong with this woman? Is she broken from a mere question? What does it depend on?"

Blinking he let his brother touch him, before he turned to nip at the finger touching his jaw. Shaking his head he laughed very softly, just watching his brother walk up to the woman. Hearing the woman, he started to laugh, genuinely laugh this time.

His hands were on his knees as he shook, trying not to cry from laughing so hard. "She's telling you, that it depends on what you're packing in your pants! Depending on how big your bulge is, depends on what kind of underwear you're looking at." He said laughing and shaking his head. "Man, I can't even… what do you just freeball it? I mean, c'mon, weren't you wearing anything when we were fighting on that tower?"

The poor sales clerk whimpered as she bowed her head, hiding behind her paper work as Vergil arched an eyebrow, looking from the woman to his brother in confusion. It then hit him, he sighed as a light blush formed on his cheeks. "Really Dante…must you be perverse?"

Strangely he tilted his head, taking the papers from the woman as he wrote down a few numbers, just before handing them back to her. She blinked a few times, her cheeks slowly flaming as she let out a low whimper." I-I'll need to check in the back…I-I'm not sure if that…if those…will be able to…Oh my…"

She suddenly ran off as he arched an eyebrow, looking back to his cackling twin with a confused expression. "She asked for size, I gave my size to her and now she's running off with a bleeding nose. Really…humans are odd creatures." He then thought a moment, looking down at his pants before sighing. "Actually I did not wear anything on that tower…it would have hindered my movements. Is there a problem with not wanting to wear underwear?"

Snorting he shook his head. "I thought I was the only one who did it. No, there isn't a problem not wearing underwear or anything. I mean, you don't have to get any. I have some that I walk around in mostly. Whatever you want is up to you. I wear black boxer brief's when I wear 'em. Silk, usually. More comfortable against my uh.. well you get the picture." He said laughing softly.

"You didn't tell her your uh.. size did you? like, full size? Cause I don't think that's what she meant. She meant like inseam and shit probably. But then again, no clue." He said shrugging. "People are weird, human or demon. Don't care who they are."

"I suppose…but I tend to like walking around nude, but I do not think I can do such things around your place of business. So I will wear underwear or atleast shorts." He gave Dante a gentle smile, his eyes lightning up with amusement. "Besides…I wouldn't want to distract you while you were working. Bad for business you know."

His cheeks lightly flushed as he looked away nodding. "The mornings are not kind to men. So I assumed telling her the full size would give her some breathing room to find me a pair of under garments that fit well enough to allow breathing room." He sighed, shaking his head as he strode over to his twin, he ran his finger upside Dante's jaw line, his eyes flicking lightly.

Snorting Dante shook his head, "Don't do much work in the shop. If you really want to wander nude, be my guest. I will probably yell at you if we get someone coming in for work when you do it though, be warned about that." Dante shook his head the tips of his ears changing shade again as he listened to his brother.

"Depends on what style you like, to what they'll give you. If you want room, do boxers or something." He murmured, raising an eyebrow when Vergil came closer. As he stood near him though and he felt the finger graze his jaw, his eyes slowly closed and he gave a quiet noise. Dante vaguely wondered if his brother knew what he was doing to him, knew what he was putting him through. Just the simple touches were starting to drive him insane.

Having lost himself in thought and ignoring his twins conversation, Vergil continued to run his finger over Dante's jaw line, his eyes slowly beginning to turn a dark blue right before his brother's eyes. He leaned close to Dante, his breath suddenly coming out as an icy chill, causing Vergil to shudder as he ran his hand down to rest on Dante's chest, his shoulders shaking.

"Dante…" He snapped himself out of his daze, slowly pulling back as he gasped, before he turned away, breathing heavily. "I'll go…find something of a jacket." He quickly strode off, his eyes narrowed in anger at what he'd just did.

Watching his brother and seeing his eyes darkening, an eyebrow raised. Feeling the chill though, and his hands going onto his chest he let out a quiet noise. "Vergil I…" He moved a bit closer, before his brother pulled away again. Sighing he just let him pull away, he wasn't going to stop him.

Growling quietly he sighed, shaking his head. "Don't be pissed at me. Ain't like I'm the one making you do weird shit." He murmured under his breath sighing. "Go find your jacket, or whatever the hell you were going to do." Dante murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets, growling under his breath, he could feel his own demon get agitated.  
Vergil sighed as he walked through the store, sighing lightly at his sudden actions. He had dared to be so bold in public with his brother, he shook his head, before he ran into a display stand, blinking as he looked up at the shimmering red coat. It resembled his twins, but it was far more beautiful and it would suite him in ways that words could never describe.

Standing up, Vergil called upon one of the clerks, having him ring up the coat and quickly store it away in a box. Sneaking back over to his twin, he came up behind Dante, wrapping his arm around his waist, he began to nuzzle his back. "Dante…what's say I treat you to a strawberry sundae…on me?

Dante blinked before nodding. "Mmmm… Well, I might be able to take you up on that offer." He said smiling. As he was nuzzled into a soft noise, almost a groan came out. "Nnnn… Vergil, I thought we have to get you more clothes. You need to have some things to wear, you know?" He said smiling softly.

Though that sundae was sounding amazing, and he was starting to crave it. As soon as he was nuzzling he sighed, eyes closing once again. "Vergil, I wanna get you stuff. And I mean, we don't have to go get your haircut or anything if you don't want to."

He smirked, nuzzling the side of his twins neck with a low growl as a clerk brought a few boxes up to them, her cheeks a dark red. "I-I have everything you asked for, the bills been taken care of." Vergil slipped past his twin, putting the boxes into a large bag as he smirked. Giving the woman a curt nod as he strode to the door.

"Coming Dante or am I to eat the sundae myself?" He smiled, his eyes glinting playfully before he pushed the door open, walking out of the store, licking his lips with a satisfied growl. This was going to prove to be an eventful day.

Blinking Dante shook his head. "Vergil, I told you that I would pay for it! I mean, c'mon." He murmured, following his brother to the door anyway. Humming quietly he moved to take the bag, and tie it down to his bike. "You want to go get a sundae then? Should we bring the stuff back to my place first or?" He asked quietly.

He moved a bit, shifting, ear tips still pink. Moving to get on the bike, he smiled up to him. "Well, you want to go home first, or food first? I just didn't want the stuff to get stolen." He murmured.

"We'll bring it into the shop…I have a surprise for you while you eat your ice creme." Vergil chuckled as he followed suite, getting onto the back of the bike, his eyes narrowed in a mischievous way as he wrapped his arm around his twin, nuzzling against Dante's neck. "Show me what she has Dante…full power."

He wasted no time, running his hand up under Dante's shirt, lightly tracing his fingers through the slight hair on his twins muscled stomach, a shiver rushing up through his spine. "I want you to be happy and surprised today…"

Shivering at Vergil nuzzling into his neck he gave a soft noise. Eyes fluttering shut he moved to put the kickstand up and start her. "Alright. I'll give it her all!" He said laughing softly. He moved to pull out, speeding out and darting in and out of traffic. Stopping at a light his eyes darkened, feeling Vergil's fingers tracing over the muscles, his muscles tightening, and moving under his brother's skin.

"Vergil…" he warned quietly, swallowing again. Taking a deep breath he sighed, before moving. Driving off again, he stayed pretty good for the twenty minute or so ride. Pulling up in front of his shop, he turned the bike off, and put his feet down to let his brother off. "we're.. we're here." His voice was lower, a husky tone to it.

He had enjoyed toying with his twin on the ride home, simply running his fingers through the little hairs on his stomach, over and over and over again, in circles and sometimes scraping his nails over the skin, enticing weak whimpers and tense body movements from his twin. When they had arrived at the shop, Vergil pulled back, his hand lightly brushing over his twins groin as he got off the bike, grabbing the bags from the side pouches as he smirked.

"Coming Dante?" He slowly walked towards the door, his shirt had lifted up during the ride, baring his back to his brother, the creamy skin fully showing in the light of the day, a low chuckle rising in his throat. "Are you going to leave me alone? Hm?"

Having been rather pleased with himself over today's events, he decided to put the cherry on the sundae that was his little game. "Accidentally" dropping one of the bags, he bent over, picking it up rather slowly, holding down his laughter. He was more then amused with his little games. He wondered how far he could take this.

It had been maddening, and the drive had almost made Dante lose his cool more then once. Sighing quietly, he just watched his brother going to get off the bike. A soft gasp came from his mouth as his shoulders shook a bit. He was trying to write it off as just an accident, but he didn't know if he could. His head bowed and he took a few deep breaths, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that was telling him that Vergil did it on purpose. Moving to stand up and put the stand down, he sighed softly.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming. I'd say don't get your panties in a bunch but since you don't really wear them.. it wouldn't work to well, now would it." Seeing Vergil stop and bend over, his eyes widened a fraction before he shook his head, just pocketing his keys, and walking past his brother to open the door and walk in. He just moved to sit down at his desk, rubbing his temples gently.

Joining his twin in the shop, he set a few of the bags down on the couch, before walking over to the desk, setting a rather large black box down, he looked over to his brother, smiling lightly. "As thanks for letting me tease you all day. I thought this would suite you."

Turning away, he walked over to his bags, picking them up as he headed up to his room, leaving the boy and his twin alone. Laying inside it was that shimmering red coat…the beautiful coat that he hoped Dante would like.

Blinking he nodded watching as his brother left the room. Opening up the box he stared, a hand going to touch it before he closed the lid going upstairs. He walked into Vergil's room shaking his head. "I can't take this. I'm not taking this from you… I wanted to pay for your stuff and you bought me and.." he just shook his head.

Dante didn't know how to react, hell, he wasn't bought things often. He loved the Jacket but, he didn't want Vergil wasting his money on him. Hell, he would rather he bought books, or did what he wanted to with his money.

Vergil's back was to Dante as he slowly pulled his new underwear up his body, arching an eyebrow as he looked them over in the mirror. They fit just as nicely as Dante spoke of, but could he move around in them. Beginning to walk over to the window, he heard his twins voice travel to him. He looked over his shoulder at Dante, giving him a light smile before he turned to face him, an annoyed look showing on his face as he growled. "Dante…I wanted to buy you something…considering how nice you've been to me…I just wanted to do something for you."

He strode over to his twin, his hips swaying like the perfect animal that he was, just before he stopped infront of his twin. "If you will not take the jacket…take something else Dante. Anything. I want to give you something to show my appreciation."

Eyes darting down to look at his twin, he sighed quietly. He understood why Vergil wanted to do it, but it didn't mean he agreed with him. Nodding slowly he just shook his head. "Fine. If you really want me to have it, I will. I realy haven't done that much for you. I've just let you stay here, and that's what family would do." He murmured quietly.

Hearing him say he could take anything though, crystal blues widened a fraction as he swallowed. 'Anything? What does he mean by… Dante that's your blood there, that's your twin. Stop it!' Getting out of his own head he just gave a crooked smile. "I'll taket the jacket if it means that much to you. Hey uh, I'm gonna go take a shower alright? I'll be out in a few. If you need to, use the one downstairs." He left rather quickly, for once locking the bathroom when he went in. Leaning against the door, he moved to hit himself in the head. "C'mon man, stop thinking like that." he hissed to himself, head moving to lay back against the door. "What am I getting myself into?"

"You've given me another chance Dante…that's much more then anyone would ever give me and you know it." Vergil ground out, sitting down on the bed as he ran his hand through his hair. More then flustered by everything. "You've given me a fresh start and I do not mean to waste it."

Vergil arched an eyebrow, looking up to his twin with a excited smile. So he was going to take the jacket. Finally Dante was accepting something! He nodded, watching his twin rush into the bathroom. Vergil guessed his twin wanted to get clean. After all riding on a motorbike could make one sweaty. He stood up, leaving the bedroom as he yawned, walking back downstairs as he scratched the back of his head. He strode over to the couch, laying down in front of the small tv, he flipped it on, looking down at the inconsequentional characters.

Dante sighed, going into the shower, giving a quiet noise. He was trying not to think about it, but he couldn't ignore it. His brother was teasing him, intentionally or not. Looking down at himself he sighed, just laying his head on the tile. He couldn't do it, not when his brother was the one who had caused it. Instead he turned the shower on cold, yelling out a loud curse when the water hit him.

Coming out a few minutes later in a pair of underwear and a towel on his head he moved into the kitchen grabbing a box of pizza, and went back to his desk. Kicking his feet up he looked to his brother. "You want a slice?"

Vergil had jolted when he heard a loud shriek from the upstairs, he thought of running upstairs to aid his brother…he realized the shower did like to suddenly get cold. With a sigh he relaxed, his eyes trained on the tv as he sighed. Today was rather interesting. But he couldn't keep doing that to his twin…what he wanted…was wrong. It was wrong in so many ways…that was his brother…and how could he ever want such a thing. They were both male…related and…

He shook his head, running his hand through his hair, loosing himself in thought…before he knew it he was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of his brother's voice. He looked up, arching an eyebrow. He was hungry…

Vergil sat up, getting off the couch as he strode over to Dante, quickly he leaned down and stole a slice of pepperoni from his twins slice, popping it into his mouth as he smirked. "How can you like this?"

Laughing he shrugged, "Its just something I like. I mean, I think it tastes really good. Its just one of my favorite foods. I mean, you don't have to have any, I bought real food too. I bought like, good food. Steak and what not." he said laughing softly. He moved to eat another bite of the pizza smiling.

"So, do you want me to make you other food? Cause I could make you anything you want Vergil." He said smiling a bit. He wanted his brother's stay with him to at least be alright.

"I can eat normal food to Dante…I may have a refined taste…but I also appreciate the food my brother likes." He smirked, sitting down on the edge of the desk beside where his brother was sitting, before he tilting his head, looking at him as his eyes turned a light blue. "And I do have a favorite food. Blueberries and spaghetti." He gave a light chuckle as he shook his head.

"And no…pizza is good for now. Thank you though." He leaned down, picking up a slice of pizza, bringing the slice to his lips as cheese began to ooze down his chin when he took a bite. Arching an eyebrow as he growled. "Hn…messy food…"

Laughing he nodded, "I can make uh… Spaghetti and chicken. Like a chicken Parmesan if you want! I can actually make that, and its pretty good. I could make blueberry pancakes tomorrow morning if you want. Or blueberries over cereal. Either or, whatever sounds good to you." He murmured squietly.

Seeing the cheese drip down his chin, he moved to scoop it up with his finger, and then ate it. His ears were pink and he shook his head. "It can be kind of messy. But I mean… If you watch it carefully, it should be alright." He said smiling softly.

Vergil smiled as he regarded his brother, his face was full of happiness and his eyes seemed to be shinning brightly. It pleased Vergil greatly to see Dante so happy. Leaning close, he decided to lower his guard and be playful, pulling a slice of pepperoni off of his pizza slice, before setting it a top Dante's nose, just before pulling back. "I think that should greatly please me."

"Must it always be so messy though? I'd rather not look like a nine year old child that slammed his face into his dinner plate." He lightly growled, taking another bite of pizza as he hopped off of the desk, walking over to the jutebox. Vergil began looking through the songs as his eyes turned a light blue. He was surprised at his twins taste in music, but some of which he did enjoy.

Snorting Dante pulled the pepperoni off his nose and ate it, arm moving to wipe off his nose. "Don't get me covered in the grease Verg!" Dante laughed moving to finish up his slice stretching. "So you want me to make you dinner then? I mean I think you'd like it better then Pizza." Dante said shrugging. He didn't mind cooking, at least when it was more than just for himself.

"It isn't always messy, if you learn how to eat it right. I mean, you just have to watch the cheese or it'll drip off. I usually am pretty good at not making that much of a mess." Dane said with a shrug, looking to his brother as he went towards the jukebox. "At least be nice to her, alright?"

"I could always make you what I made you when we were children." He chimed out, looking over his shoulder with a small smile. "I believe you couldn't get enough of the strawberry crepes I made you every morning? Was that right?" He chuckled as he finished off his slice of pizza while continuing to look the song list over.

"If you say so brother…but I have always had trouble with eating pizza…it never listens to me…" He shrugged, before he arched an eyebrow. Be nice to a machine? What on earth was he going on about? Vergil shook his head before pressing a button on a song he liked, blinking when it didn't play. He pressed it twice more before giving up. As soon as he turned on his heel to walk away, the machine gave a loud screech, making his hair stand on end as he jumped back suddenly. "What in the seven hells?!"

"I could always make you what I made you when we were children." He chimed out, looking over his shoulder with a small smile. "I believe you couldn't get enough of the strawberry crepes I made you every morning? Was that right?" He chuckled as he finished off his slice of pizza while continuing to look the song list over.

"If you say so brother…but I have always had trouble with eating pizza…it never listens to me…" He shrugged, before he arched an eyebrow. Be nice to a machine? What on earth was he going on about? Vergil shook his head before pressing a button on a song he liked, blinking when it didn't play. He pressed it twice more before giving up. As soon as he turned on his heel to walk away, the machine gave a loud screech, making his hair stand on end as he jumped back suddenly. "What in the seven hells?!"

Crystal blue's lighting up he nodded, "Oh man I remember those. I loved them! I mean, I love anything with strawberries, but they were really good. If you could make them, I would love it. Seriously Vergil, I would appreciate it." He murmured smiling. "And its an art form to be able to eat it like I do. It takes a while, and some mastery, but you get the hang of it after a while."

Hearing the screech Dante groaned, getting up and moving over to hit the machine, to stop the noise. "Sometimes she does that. She's a bit temperamental, that's why I said be nice to her. Sorry about that, I should have warned you."

"Well it is an art form. Who else do you know who can eat it like that, huh? You have to have a hell of a lot of practice to do it. So its not like its something everyone else can do. You'll learn how to do it." He said with a laugh.

Letting him pat him on the back he shrugged, "I've had her for years. I'm not going to go and throw her out, just because she's a bit cranky. It'd be like throwing out a person, just because they have a bit of back pain or something. Just ain't gonna happen. She's just a bit temperamental, but she's good anyway.

Vergil gave a bereft sigh as he shook his head, more then surprised with his twin, he looked to the glowing machine as it lightly screeched. "Somehow I believe you…but still…eating like that can cause stomach issues Dante." He then looked away from his brother, walking over to the couch, he sat back, his eyes narrowed in thought as a light blush crossed his cheeks.

"Whats say we have a drinking contest tonight?" He said with a smirk, looking back to Dante as his eyes glinted.

Dante shrugged, "Hasn't killed me in Thirty-eight years, it isn't going to now. And I mean, I think that our stomach's can handle it. It isn't like I get sick often, and I mean, I think that me eating a bit like that isn't going to kill me." He said laughing.

Raising an eyebrow he smirked, "Really? Do you not remember the last time that happened Gilver? You think I don't remember those things? I honestly think you might want to lay off the contest since I've had oh, I don't know, twenty years to practice since then." He said, a smirk obvious.

"I trust your abilities Dante…I just do not trust whatever you shove down your throat." He gave a deep laugh as his eyes became playful, glowing a dark blue. Something about how he looked at this moment was making Vergil… No…he would not feel that…

Vergil arched an eyebrow before he pointed to the black bottle that now sat on his twins desk. Though slightly smaller then a bottle of whiskey…the look in Vergil's eyes was something to be desired. "That I assure you is a delicacy."

"What, you don't want to try Vodka again? I'm sure that it would work out wonderfully. Didn't it last time?" He snorted, shaking his head. Watching his brother and walking towards the desk he sat down, raising an eyebrow.

"A delicacy, huh? Where did you get it from, if I should ask. I thought I was with you most of today…So how the hell did ya get it. I mean, out of curiosities sake…" Sitting he moved to pick up the bottle, squinting, looking into it.

"Vodka…is not for me. I will not be going down that bleary road again and there is nothing on or off this earth to make me do so." He growled out, trying not to remember "Tony's" smug face when he'd lost the drinking battle. He felt just as much irritation then as he did now.

"Hell." He smirked, slowly standing up as he strode over to Dante, setting down two stone glasses. "It's a bottle I acquired in Hell under my servitude…the one nice thing those things did. Was give me alchohal and this is something that no human could ever make."

Smirking he shrugged a bit, "You know, you shouldn't be mad. Most people can't keep up with me. There's no shame in losing to some street punk." Dante started laughing, shaking his head. "No shame at all really. Even if you were some big shot with the mob or something." Dante snickered shaking his head.

Raising an eyebrow he blinked, "You stole alcohol. From Hell. And you're telling me I should drink it. Who the hell made it? Because if it was him, I ain't touchin' it. Because I have no clue that it isn't poisoned or something!"

"I am so close to throwing something blunt upside your arrogant head." He said, his eye beginning to twitch as it had done so when he was "Gilver." Those days were…interesting to say the least, but Dante was more unhinged then he was now.

"No no…not stole. It was a gift from someone I had saved. She wanted to repay her debt to me. So she gave me alchohal that she brewed. A few bottles actually. I've drank it. Aside from one…as you put it…hell of a buzz…nothing bad happens and no….he did not give me the alchohal. A very beautiful human girl did."

Smirking Dante laughed, "You act like I'm some asshole or something. Not my fault the mob boy got out drank by a street rat. I thought it was kind of funny if you want my honest opinion. But then again, you probably dont' want it." He said laughing softly.

Nodding slowly he sighed, "Well alright. I was just checking because like I said, I'm not dealing with any of that. And it can't be that bad, I mean hell, half the stuff I've drank, I'm not to worried, you know?" He said laughing quietly.

"Mob boy? Is that what I looked like?" He blinked a few times in confusion, before blushing as he remembered the stunning teal suite. It had gone well with him, he rather enjoyed it. But when Dante brought it up, he felt like he'd made a HUGE mistake in buying it.

"Dante…I lost three days of my life on this. With…two…drinks." He tapped the bottles label, the words clearly in Latin, but still he knew what it said. "Holder of Chaos." The drink is called…I know not why she named it that…but she said if you drank the whole bottle you would know why."

Laughing as he saw the realization on his brother's face, he shook his head. "That suit was all you. I was just makin' a joke at the people you dealt with. That's it, don't worry about it. I wasn't picking on you." He murmured smiling.

Smirking Dante looked to his brother. "So you're telling me, I should try and drink this whole thing. That's what I'm hearing from you." He said nodding to him, "Pour it up Vergil. Not like I'm going anywhere tonight."  
"Hn…I suppose you have a point…some of them were…how do you put it…mob like. But atleast I got a good amount of their pay cut." He chuckled as he sat down on the desk, his eyes flickering with amusement.

His eyes widened as he quickly snatched the bottle from his twin. "Like I am letting you drink this priceless drink all by yourself." He popped open the bottle, the sudden aromatic aroma of strawberries hit the air. "You will take your time."

"I'm pretty sure they robbed ya blind after your ass fell off that stool. But It was deserved wasn't it?" he laughed shaking his head before going towards the bottle. "Let me try it. You're telling me to take my time, and it smells like strawberries. That and you're attempting to keep it away from me. All together, that's not a good combo Vergil." he said moving to reach for the bottle again.

"At least pour me a glass. Don't be a cock-tease with it." He sighed, arms moving to cross over his chest, in his version of a pout.  
"Oh do be silent." He shook his head as he sighed, picking up one of the glasses as he poured a small amount into the shot glass, holding it out to his twin as his eyes turned a light red just from the aroma. "I warn you…it's powerful."

Dante rolled his eyes, moving to take the glass and down it, eyes widening. His brother was right, it was strong, but he refused to admit it. "You got this shit from Hell? I mean… I could believe it." He murmured quietly, setting the glass down. "Can we get more of it when we're done?" He asked curiously. "Or do I have to go to hell?"

"Actually…she lives in town…she was who I was staying with for a while…alls I have to do is ask for more when I visit." He smiled, pouring a glass for himself with a chuckle. "The downside is I would have to help her make it…since you do not escape hell without paying a mild price." He downed his shot, a shudder racking his body before he licked his lips.

"She's rather smug that she can make something so powerful… "

Nodding he smiled a bit. "Well, I think that you should go find her when we finish this. I mean, we could probably finish it today." He said moving to pour himself another glass, taking the shot, and slamming it down. Putting the glass on the table he shook his head. "Shit, it really is strong."

"I told you it was stronger than anything you've drank." He chuckled, pouring himself another shot, taking in the aroma of the alchohal before downing the liquid as a thin flush began to cross his cheeks. "I doubt either of us will be able to finish the bottle. It may be small but the alchohal level beats out even moon shine."

He gave a light laugh, pouring his twin a large shot into the glass this time, as what looked to be a strawberry slid out, landing in his glass. He smirked, looking to his brother as his eyes glinted. "Drink that down and then eat the strawberry…I assure you the effects will be unlike anything you've ever felt."

Vergil poured himself a large shot, chuckling when a strawberry landed in his glass, he set the bottle down, raising his glass to his lips with a grin. "I do hope you know what this means…"

Blinking and shaking his head Dante smiled, "Well since I've never had this stuff, no I don't knwo what it means Verg. But I do know I'm going to eat that strawberry if its the last thing I do." He laughed quietly, moving to shoot back the drink and set it down, crystal blues having darkened a bit as he watched his brother.

His fingers went into the glass and retrieved the strawberry, which was popped into his mouth quickly, as he ate it giving a quiet noise. "Man, I forgot fruit soaks up everything… That was… shit."

Vergil couldn't hold down the laugh that rose in his throat as he shook his head. He watched his brother, making sure he wouldn't drink too much…but he knew their bodies could more then stand up against the liquor. Tipping his glass back, he swallowed the alchohal, just before the strawberry plopped into his mouth.

He shuddered, shaking his head as he slammed his glass down on the desk. "Gah…that always hits hard." He looked back to his twin with a grin. "What it means is we're going to have a little wager. Whoever succumbs to the alchohal first…is the loser. You set the terms little brother."

Shaking his head he sighed, knowing that he'd be fine, at least until he got up. That was always the worst part for him. Drinking sitting down, was a hell of a lot different than getting up. Standing meant seeing everything move, usually shortly followed by his face meeting the floor.

"You really want to see which of us can consume more? Vergil, I've already beat you before, so why do you think it's going to change. Maybe you have a bit of a field advantage, having drank it before, but that won't change shit." Dante laughed shaking his head. Already there was a band across his cheek bones and nose, that held a faint pink hue. It really was stronger than Dante was willing to admit, but he wasn't about to back down from his twin.

"If you think you can handle it…you set the terms of what happens if I loose and I'll set the terms for what happens if you loose." He chuckled, sitting himself on the chair beside his twin, pouring themselves another shot as he smirked. "If you can handle this…I might get the other bottle that I have…."

Snickering Dante shook his head, instantly regretting it. He would have to remember, shaking his head was not going to fly right now. Grabbing the glass and sliding it towards himself he thought for a second, "I don't particularly want anything from you Vergil. So I don't know what it would be worth betting for. Give me your terms, and I'm sure I can think of something." Looking at the bottle he smirked, "I'm sure I can handle that."

"If I win…I get what I've been wanting from you." He said with a smirk, downing his glass as he grit his teeth, the flush on his cheeks slowly thickening. He shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. "If I win…alls I want is to lay beside you."

Faded crystal blues widened, and he tilted his head, "You laid next to me last night Vergil. Unless you mean-" Dante's eyes got even larger as he stared at him. "Vergil, what do you mean by that. Cause I don't wanna assume something, and have it be wrong ya know?" Looking onto the desk, he swirled the liquid in the glass not sure what to think.

He went silent, pouring himself another drink, this time two strawberries plopping into the glass. He slid the bottle over to his twin with a smile. "What do you think it means?" Vergil downed his shot, strawberries and all before looking into his glass. "I wouldn't have anyone else touch me that way Dante…no one get's to touch me like that but you."

Shaking his head, Dante instead move to shoot the glass back. Slamming it down on the table he swallowed, looking up to him. "Well, I don't really… I don't know how to I don't know what you mean." He managed to mumble out, shaking his head. He honestly wasn't sure what his brother meant. He couldn't focus on that, think that that is what Vergil meant.

"I still have to spell it out?" He poured himself another glass, while simultaneously using his foot to pull his twins chair closer. Vergil leaned down, looking his twin over as his eyes narrowed. "To put it simply Dante…"

He downed the liquor, slamming the glass down before grabbing the front of Dante's shirt, yanking him close, ghosting his lips over his twins, his hand slowly running up the side of Dante's neck. Just before Vergil pressed his lips to his twins, his tongue pushed open Dante's lips, the liquor rushed from Vergil's mouth and into Dante's.

Feeling himself getting pulled closer, confusion was written on his face. He wasn't sure what his brother was meaning. He couldn't be talking about what Dante was thinking, could he? Of course he couldn't, he was always the more logical of the two.

As soon as he was yanked forward and his mouth opened, he pushed Vergil away, swallowing the liquor, and the strawberries whole. Coughing, his hand went to the table, and he coughed again, before he slowly looked up to him. "What are…Vergil you-?"

"Trying and failing at flirtation…apparently I'm not as adept as you." He gently pat his twins back as he shook his head. He thought it would work nicely, but he really was not as skilled at this as he had originally thought. "I'm sorry Dante…I didn't mean to make you choke.

He sat back in his chair, tilting his head back as a small stream of the liquor trickled down the side of his mouth, curving down his throat.

"I didn't think you were failing I just. I wasn't sure if that's what you meant or…" He mumbled, looking away. Dante wasn't to sure how to react to him. He was just confused, and the alcohol wasn't helping at all.

Swallowing, he stared at his brother, moving closer, and his tongue darted out, to lap up the trail going down his brother's throat. It wasn't even a conscious decision, it was more his demon pushing him to do it. Nuzzling gently into his throat, he mumbled something very quietly. Dante sighed, nuzzling against his neck gently.

"…Or what Dante?" He mumbled out, the alchohal slowly taking affect as his mind grew clouded. It wasn't so clouded as he didn't know what he was doing, he merely had a light buzz and the alchohal was making his body rather warm. Something he liked to feel whenever he thought of his twin.

His eyes snapped open as he shuddered, tilting his head back he let out a light groan as he gripped the arm of the chair. "Dante…if you wish to remain having the ability to walk…I would cease that."


End file.
